Operation: BREAK UP
by GoldenFlither
Summary: Nigel’s life has been conflicting he’s been going out with Lizzie. His emotions have been mixed. When Lizzie figures something out after their horrid break up, she gets furious and goes for any possible way to regain Nigel's love.
1. Memories on Film

_Me: Well, this is a sequel to Operation: LOVE-RESCUE. Let's just hope that it's better than that story. Oh yeah, this is to make up for Operation: SICK-_

_Audience: Operation: SICK may it rest in peace_

_Me: …Uh…yeah…what they said. Okay…Enjoy! _

**Operation**: **BREAK-UP**

**B**reaking  
**R**elationships  
**E**asily  
**A**ffects  
**K**ids  
**-  
****U**nder  
**P**ressure

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 1/5

Summary: Nigel's life hasn't been the same ever since he's been going out with Lizzie. Going to Abby for advice, he suddenly realizes who he really has feelings for. After her boyfriend breaks up with her, Lizzie gets furious knowing that he really has feelings for Abby. Just how far will she go to get rid of this boyfriend stealer?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Memories On Film**

Nigel sat in his room in his pajamas, head resting on the pillow of his large bed. In his hands, he held a bunch of photos. The one on the top showed a picture of himself, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby in the living room of the treehouse. Nigel was sitting on the one-person seat with Hoagie sitting on the ground, leaning against the chair by Nigel's feet. Kuki was sitting at the end of the long couch for three people, with Wally standing up behind it. Abby was sitting on the armrest of Nigel's couch.

The British leader stared at the picture, his lips forming a large grin. He saw how cheerful he and his friends looked at that time, giving him some high spirits as well. After staring at it for awhile, Nigel finally turned to the next photo. This one showed Kuki and Wally at the beach. Kuki was sitting on top of a pile of sand, while Wally was the one underneath. The Aussie was smiling, even though his cheeks were red.

Nigel laughed as he turned to the next photo. This picture showed himself and Abby in it, both sitting on one beach chair. Abby was sitting on it the way it was built to be seated on, while he himself was sitting at the foot of it. They were both drinking a 'banana mama' (A/N: it's a drink they have in Cuba…really good) and Nigel could tell that they were both giggling at something he had forgot about.

His grin grew as he flipped that photograph to the back of the bunch. This one showed a group portrait of Nigel, Kuki, Wally, and Abby. They were all sitting at the shore of the water, smiling at the camera. He knew that Hoagie was there too, but he was the one taking the picture. Anyway, he spotted Kuki lying on top of Wally, her giant smile lying on her expression. Nigel laughed seeing Wally's face flushed with embarrassment. Feasting his eyes on the two beside Wally and Kuki, he saw him and Abby sitting next to each other, feet stretched out so they touched the water. Looking closely, he suddenly saw that he had accidentally placed a hand on top of hers.

As he flipped to the next photo, he could feel his lower lip being chewed on. He shrugged off his past nervousness to concentrate on the next photo. It was with Wally alone in it, angry and pink-cheeked. Funny thing was, it was only his head the photo, and sand was surrounding him, plus the sand didn't have a slight hill to it showing that he just buried himself. Oh, now he remembered. Still at the beach, when they were about to leave, Kuki snuck away, quietly dragging Wally with her. Wally was confused, until the other three heard him shriek. When they had turned around, Wally was stuck in a huge hole in the sand. They watched as Kuki quickly grabbed a shovel and covered him up with sand, so only his head was sticking out. It looked like his head had fallen off and rolled away. So, to keep the hilarious memories, Hoagie had taken a picture.

The bald boy was laughing when he turned the next picture. When he focused, his laugh got stuck in his throat. It was a picture of him and Lizzie, and they were at that same carnival where his friends had caught him with a girlfriend. In the picture, they were sitting on the Ferris wheel, side by side. He was always afraid to take pictures with her because every time he did, he always turned out showing that he wasn't having fun, just like in this picture. That was the last picture, knowing by flipping to the next one which showed himself, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby in the living room of the treehouse once again. He put the pack aside and opened the drawer next to him. He reached in and pulled out a DVD case. On the cover, it read, 'Memories of Sector V'. He loved watching it when he was in a bad mood like today. It always seemed to cheer him up. He got up off his bed lazily and walked to his DVD Player, sitting right next to his TV screen. Plopping it in, he pressed fast forward and counted to 20. He always loved watching their trip to Cuba. It was the last time they ever took their fun times on film before he got together with Lizzie. Why, because Lizzie wanted to use that camera only for hers and her '_Nigie's_' times together. Plus he wanted to go to bed soon and thought that that part was the best part because he always seemed to get caught up watching it. So when it reached the part with Lizzie, he knew it was time to stop it. Reaching 20, he pressed play and rushed back to his bed. He sat, legs crossed, and watched as the first scene popped up. It was them at the Cuba Hotel outdoor swimming pool.

…

_The camera, in the hands of Hoagie, showed Wally in the pool, holding on to the edge (A/N: let's just pretend Operation: POOL didn't exist, okay? Okay.)_

"_Wave to the camera, Numbuh Four!" Hoagie's voice called from behind the camera. Wally's head tilted up rapidly and caught sight of the camera. He started to wave manically. Hoagie's chuckle came loud and clear before speaking again, "Having fun!"_

"_Yeah! Awesome! Now if only Ah could swim!" he said, not angrily, but just in a frustrated tone. He started to move his hands to the left, dragging his body with him along side the pool. The camera followed him, until a cheer cut through the air._

"_WEEEEEEEE!" Came Kuki's shriek of joy and the camera screen rushed to her. She was running towards the pool from the right side. The camera followed her all the way through, and started zooming out when she came close to the pool. That's when she yelled "HIIIIIII NUMBUUUUH FOOOOOUUUR!" and jumped in, causing rapids and waves to occur, hitting the poor Aussie._

_The camera faced Wally now, sputtering and coughing up water. Soon, about a meter away from him, Kuki came up the surface, and Wally argued, "Sheesh, since when wois there no rule fo' not splashin' while a guy that can't swim is in et!"_

"_Since Jesus Christ was born, loser!" Hoagie's voice came loudest from behind. Suddenly, the camera was roughly lowered and then swiftly standing still, still facing the two kids in the pool. Then Hoagie came running from there, in his swims equipment, bathing suit and all. He ran away from the camera and towards the pool. Then, reaching the edge and while jumping into the air, he cried, "CANON BALL!" and hit the water, right next to Wally. And he thought Kuki almost caused him to drown! Soon, as shown from the camera screen, none of the comrades could be seen from behind the pool's tsunami._

_Hoagie was soon upon the surface again, laughing at Wally who was breathing hysterically and coughing up water once again. But this time it seemed to be harder for him. While Wally continued coughing and Kuki laughing with Hoagie, the pilot hoisted his wet self out of the water and grabbed the towel closest to him (don't worry, it was theirs). After he was as dry as he could get in 5 seconds, he ran away from the pool and towards the camera, disappearing to the side before they could see the details of his bellybutton. For a second or two, the camera screen showed Kuki slapping Wally on the back as he still coughed. Soon, the camera was roughly raised and turned to the left slowly. Soon, Nigel and Abby came into view…_

…

Nigel's lips slowly formed a small smile at this part.

…

"_Hey guys!" The loud voice of Hoagie, once again, was heard from behind. The two leaders, who were talking about something noticeably funny, turned their heads quickly to catch the camera on them. Abby was the first to wave at the camera, followed by Nigel._

"_Hey Numbuh Two." Nigel hollered back. The camera slowly zoomed in to him, soon only showing him waist-up._

"_What're you guys talking about?" Hoagie asked, focusing the camera on Nigel. It was a little obvious that he was starting to turn a little red. And he wasn't getting a sunburn (A/N: unlike me…)_

"_Just stuff that a loser won't find interesting." Abby's voice came from Nigel's right. The zoomed in camera slowly went to the right, soon showing Abby, waist-up like Nigel just was._

"_Well, I don't see any losers around." Hoagie teased, sort of defending himself._

"_Of course you can't. Go get a mirror and maybe you'll find one." Abby suggested, and Nigel laughed. As Hoagie's grumbles were quietly heard, the camera zoomed back out, now showing both leaders grinning and big scenery behind them._

"_Sticks and stones will break my bones but-" suddenly, Hoagie shrieked and the camera flipped, now showing everything on a 90 degree angle. Nigel laughed as Abby spoke;_

"_Sticks and stones and angry Aussies, you mean."_

_And the screen went blue._

…

Nigel's stretched-from-his-grin jaw rested on his two hands as he waited for the next scene.

…

_The camera, now in the hands of Kuki, was facing Wally, who seemed to be right next to her. He was holding a pair of chopsticks, trying to hold them between his fingers, but having trouble doing so. The camera slowly turned and went around the table and soon focused on Hoagie. It zoomed in to him, since he was on the opposite end of Kuki's spot. He was doing the same thing as Wally, practicing with the chopsticks for when the food came. But, he seemed more successful than Wally. Zooming back out, the camera turned to Abby, who just sat there, arms crossed and looking down at the chopsticks in front of her. Kuki turned the camera over to Nigel, who wasn't practicing, just playing with the two eating sticks. (The Japanese restaurant they ate at advised them that there were no forks used here. Kuki was fine with this, Hoagie and Wally let out kind of a weak gasp, and Nigel and Abby just held in their nervousness, even though they stared at each other as if the place was a freakish nut house.)_

_Anyways, still focused on Nigel, the salad came and was placed in front of him by a Japanese woman wearing her hair in a bun with chopsticks and had on a silky flowered robe. Nigel gave her a squeaky thanks and bit his lip. The camera turned to Abby, who now received her salad. She quietly thanked her and stared down at it as if it were going to pounce on her. As Hoagie received his salad, camera now on him, he didn't even bother thanking the woman. He started to struggle to get the chopsticks to in between his fingers. Kuki's giggle was heard loud and clears by only the camera as she turned it to Wally. He didn't even notice that the salads had come. So when it was placed in front of him, he was startled and fumbled with the chopsticks, causing them to fall into his lap. Kuki started to laugh, along with the rest of his friends. Just as the woman placed a salad in front of Kuki, the screen went blue._

…

The screen was a dark blue for a second or two before continuing.

…

_After eating the salads (Wally and Hoagie had given up, and used their hands) the same woman came by and took their plates away. After the woman took the last one, which was Nigel's, Kuki finally spoke, "So, how did you guys find the salad?"_

"_It was good," Abby spoke after a 3 second silence over the four un-Japanese (A/N: I know, it's not a word) kids._

"_Yeah, this place is great, Numbuh Three." Hoagie said, then turning to Wally to whisper into his ear. Kuki, not really caring about what he was saying, turned to Nigel._

"_What did you think of it, Numbuh One?"_

_Nigel struggled for words for a second, "I found it…different…and their eating styles were very…unique." He stuttered. What else was he supposed to say?_

_Just then, a Japanese man with a head band and a karate suit came up to the stove that was in the middle of the table. He came pushing a cart with many different foods and ingredients on top of it. (If you don't get what's going on, in a Japanese restaurant they have this stove settled in the middle of the table and they cook right in front of you…its sooo fun!)_

"_Oh boy! I love this part!" Kuki said, before the camera was rapidly placed down. Then the screen went blue._

…

Nigel was smiling firmly as he waited for the next scene to come up.

…

_The camera was turned on, and the first scene was showing Wally and Kuki, sitting in the airplane (A/N: The plane hasn't taken off yet and w/e about the rule…cause that's only when it takes off) seats, which were first class. The camera, which was once again held by Hoagie, zoomed in to Wally, who was twiddling with his fingers in his lap. Hoagie spoke to him to make him a little less bored, "Hey Numbuh Four, how'd you like the trip?"_

_Wally's head shot up at the utter of his name. He saw the camera was playing him and so he spoke, "Et was olroight…"_

"_IT WAS SO FUN!" Kuki's voice cheered out. Hoagie zoomed out so he could face both of them. Kuki seemed more enthusiastic about the trip, "But I miss Mr. Snuggles and Mrs. Flowerpickle and Madame Laurosh and all my rainbow monkeys and Mr. and Mrs. Cuddles and-"_

"_Yeah, weh get et, yeuh got a lot've cruddy dolls." Wally interrupted. Even with an interruption of speeches Kuki never seems to be ticked off so easily. She kept her happy-go-lucky attitude and settled down, waiting for the plane to take off. The camera slowly turned to Nigel and Abby, who sat in the seats behind the blonde Aussie and the Japanese girl. Abby was reading her magazine while Nigel read through the airline manual for any safety precautions incase of a flight delay ((Me): Yeah...i sorta stole that from Operation: SICK (Au) Operation: SICK may it rest in peace (Me): Okay, who are you people!). Hoagie's quiet laugh could only be heard by the camera. Hoagie spoke again._

"_Hey you two, have fun on the trip?" he asked, catching Nigel's and Abby's attention._

_Almost at the same time, maybe slightly off, they mumbled, "Yeah." Hoagie chuckled at their non-enthusiastic attitudes. Suddenly, the voice of the pilot rang throughout the airplane, reminding them that the plane was about to take off. Hoagie roughly moved the camera and the blue screen appeared once again._

…

Nigel's smile had crept onto him once again as he waited for the next scene. But suddenly, his smile flipped as he saw Lizzie on the screen. It was their first date, and he could still remember it clearly.

…

"_Hi Nigel!" Lizzie cried out with excitement as she waved frantically to the camera._

"_Hi Li-"_

_Suddenly, the screen went dark._

…

Nigel pressed eject on the DVD Player and waited for the compartment to open. He never liked watching that part and always wondered why it was even burned onto the DVD that was called 'Memories of Sector V'. He always thought of cutting it off, but never got around to it. Placing the disc into the box, he snapped it shut and stared at the cover for a second. He sighed and walked to his cabinet. As he placed the DVD box into his drawer, he looked at the digital clock settled on top of the cabinet. It read 11:00 pm.

'_Man it's late,_' he thought as he closed the drawer. Flinging the covers off his bed, he jumped into it and closed his eyes. Before he was able to have any second thoughts, he was asleep.

* * *

_Me: I know this chappiehad nothing to do with the summary, but I'll getto it! So don't get mad, it's like an introduction…It's_ _an introduction. So that's just typed so I don't have to expect any reviews saying "Okay? What's this got to do with your summary?" Lol, I hate seeing those! Well, I never got any like that except for Operation: SICK._

_Audience: Operation: SICK may it rest in peace._

_Me: UGH! That's it, I'm calling the cops!_


	2. Advice

_Me: Thanks for your reviews! You guys are the best!  
_

**Operation**: **BREAK-UP**

**B**reaking  
**R**elationships  
**E**asily  
**A**ffects  
**K**ids  
**-  
****U**nder  
**P**ressure

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 1/5

Summary: Nigel's life hasn't been the same ever since he's been going out with Lizzie. Going to Abby for advice, he suddenly realizes who he really has feelings for. After her boyfriend breaks up with her, Lizzie gets furious knowing that he really has feelings for Abby. Just how far will she go to get rid of this boyfriend stealer?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: Advice**

Nigel's head sprung off the pillow as he instantly sat up from his slumber. He was panting furiously and droplets of sweat were making his face shiny. He looked around the room and saw that there were no church bells ringing, no audience in tears, no giant lips trying to get a hold of his own. At least now he knew that marrying Lizzie wasn't going to be any better than what he was going through now. He couldn't take this anymore.

Throwing the covers off of his sweating body, Nigel swung his feet over the edge and stood up lazily. He checked the digital clock and saw that it was 3:00 in the morning. He walked to his door and quietly pushed it open an inch. Peeking from one side of the hallway to the other, he pushed it completely open and stepped out. The floor boards made a gentle squeak under his weight and he quickly pulled his foot back up. More gently this time, he tried it again, this time with no noise. He sighed quietly and now walked normally through the hallways. Passing by Hoagie's room, he thought, '_Uh…no experience_.' Continuing his walk, he passed by Kuki's room, thinking, '_No, too hyper to wake up_.' As he passed by Wally's room, he almost laughed at giving it second thoughts. Finally, he reached Abby's room, thinking, '_Perfect._' He walked up to her door and wrapped his hand over the handle. Nervousness filled up inside him as he thought of all the risks he was taking just to ask this question. But he shrugged it off and quietly twisted the handle.

The door opened slowly and Nigel peeked in. Abby was in her bed, sound asleep. Nigel stepped in, luckily without a noise. He took another step and was glad that these floor boards were stable enough to hold him up. He walked normally, yet slowly, to Abby's bed. He sat at the foot of her bed, forcing himself not to shake. He gradually reached his hand out, and placed in of her shoulder. Then, he started to shake her, not hard, but probably enough to wake her up. He decided to gently call her name, "Abby…wake up. It's me, Nigel."

The bald leader watched as Abby's eyes fluttered open. She tried to focus her eyes, but it was still hard. As much as she could, she made out a head that didn't seem to have anything covering it. Yep, defiantly Nigel.

"Numbuh One?" she moaned, lifting her head off her pillow and balancing herself with her elbows, "what are ya doing up? It's the middle of the night…"

"I know, and I'm really sorry I woke you up." Nigel replied softly, suddenly regretting he ever woke his friend up at 3 in the morning. But now that she was, he might as well, "listen, I have to talk to you. You're the only one who could understand." And Nigel knew she was.

Abby pushed herself up higher with her elbows and leaned against the back board, "about what?"

Nigel sighed and looked down to hide any surprise expressions that might occur, "Um, have you ever felt that…someone grabbed the controller to your own life…and won't give it back?" he spoke, a hint of distress in his voice.

The tired girl took a second or two to understand what he meant. Before asking who, she decided to answer his question, "Yeah. Actually, Numbuh Five has."

Nigel stared up at her now, "By who?"

"You."

Nigel just gave her a humorous glare and Abby giggled. When she stopped after a second, she stared at him, "Who's trying to control your life?"

He looked back down into his lap and spoke, "well, it's someone you and the other's know, you don't really like her, and…"

"Lizzie, right?"

"Yeah…"

They both giggled, but soon Abby realized what he was saying, "What's she doing to you?"

Nigel looked at her, gloomily, "she didn't _do_ anything, it's just that…well, I'm afraid to tell her anything that's interrupting with our life as a couple. It's like if I want to cancel a date, someone ends up getting hurt. Or if…"

"You shouldn't have to be." Abby interrupted, Nigel looking at her confusingly, "I mean, she has to accept it if you can't do something with her…she's not the only one in your life." She suddenly paused, "That's a bad thing to say, isn't it?"

"No no no, not at all." He said right away. Then he realized, by her expression, that it was his turn to talk, "But what am I supposed to do about it? I can't just go up to her and say, 'you have another life, go get it.'"

Abby laughed, "I don't see why not."

Nigel smiled, and then it suddenly flipped up-side down, "Uh, Numbuh Five? Can we keep this between you and me?"

Abby comprehended that this was becoming serious. She pushed her back off of the back board and leaned her body forward, balancing her body with her hands in front of her, "Um…sure. What is it?"

Nigel started to shiver at the thought of telling her, yet he knew he could trust her. He told her a lot of things and she kept them a secret. That just added another great thing about her. He gulped and said what he'd been hiding for the longest time, "I don't love Lizzie." (A/N: Bet you thought that he was going to tell her that he loved her. Well you thought wrong. If you didn't think that…you smart.)

Abby suddenly got hit by the shocking truth bullet, "W-what?"

"I don't love Lizzie. I never loved her, and I will never love her. She's…just not for me and I think that she could at least try and find someone that actually loves her back." Abby could catch the anger in his tone and got panicky that the others would wake up as well, "I don't know what to do. It's bad enough to cancel a date but I can't even tell her how I feel."

'Numbuh One, calm down." Abby whispered, clutching his shoulder gently. Nigel breathed in and out loud enough for anyone in the room to hear. Soon, he was calm, "Numbuh One, like I said, you shouldn't be scared to say what you feel. It's like someone locked up your heart and threw away the key. Don't let that happen. Get that key back. You know what the key is?"

Nigel shook his head from side to side, eyes still on her, and Abby continued.

"That key is your faith. Don't let anyone take you as a wimp. Someone who's too afraid to express what they really want, and take advantage of you. You shouldn't let that happen, cause I know it's not true."

Nigel looked up at Abby, moved by her words. She was right; he shouldn't be afraid to express himself, "Thanks, Numbuh Five. You're right; I have a life too, right?"

"Of course, you would have thrown yourself off a cliff a long time ago if you didn't."

Nigel chuckled, and got up off the bed, "Anyways, I should probably get going. It's really late."

"No…ya think?"

He laughed again, "Okay, okay, sorry." He muttered, and Abby giggled. "Good night." He said and walked away. But he stopped at the doorway and turned around, "Oh, and Numbuh Five?"

Abby, who was laying back down now, replied to his second '_cry for help'_, "Yeah?"

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

Abby felt her cheekbones rise higher at the sides of her face, "No problem, Numbuh One. It's what I do."

Nigel let out a quiet chuckle and shut the door behind him. As he walked back to his room, he thought, '_Abby's so great. It's going to be so hard to tell her how I feel about her_.'

* * *

_Me: Man I suck at foreshadowing. It never works when I do it. Anywayz R&R plz!_

_Oh, and to Cerulean Shadow, I'm sorry if my other story sounded like yours._:(_ I didn't try to, I had it in mind for the longest time, and…well, I'm really sorry and I hope that you can forgive me. But I loved your story! You rock!_


	3. Break Up

_Me: I'm in a really bad mood today, so I'm sorry if this chapters not any good. Anywayz, enjoy it all you can!_

**Operation**: **BREAK-UP**

**B**reaking  
**R**elationships  
**E**asily  
**A**ffects  
**K**ids  
**-  
****U**nder  
**P**ressure

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 1/5

Summary: Nigel's life hasn't been the same ever since he's been going out with Lizzie. Going to Abby for advice, he suddenly realizes who he really has feelings for. After her boyfriend breaks up with her, Lizzie gets furious knowing that he really has feelings for Abby. Just how far will she go to get rid of this boyfriend stealer?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: Break Up**

Lizzie was in her Nigel photo covered room, flipping through her book, when her pink phone rang. She joyfully picked it up at raised it to her ear and lips (not too close of course) "Hello?"

Nigel's breath got caught up in his throat before responding, "Hello, Lizzie?"

Lizzie threw her book aside at the voice of her Nigie, "Oh, hi Nigie!"

"Hey Lizzie." He gulped before continuing, "Um, listen. Can you meet me in the Greenlings Park in 10 minutes?"

"Sure Nigel, but what for?"

"Um…" he twisted his finger in the phone cord, "I'll tell you there."

"Okay, Nigel! See you there! I love you!" And there was a loud clicking noise from the other end, and the line went dead.

'_I don't_,' Nigel thought as he gently put the phone down and headed out the door. Hoagie was visiting his grandmother, Kuki and Wally were at the Rainbow Monkey carnival, and Abby was at the candy store buying some…do I really have to go any farther on that? So he didn't have to warn anyone about him going out.

The nervous British boy quietly walked along the sidewalk towards Greenlings Park, thinking about how to start what he'd wanted to say his whole dating life. '_Um…Lizzie, I wanted to talk to you about something very important to you and me. No, that's not good! Uh…Lizzie, I've been thinking about some issues in our relationship. No, not good either. Uh…_' But pretty soon, he was at the park, and Lizzie was there, leaning against a tree. As he looked at her, he suddenly didn't want to do that. She looked so joyful, and he was about to ruin that for her. Then he remembered Abby's speech the night before: '_Don't let anyone take advantage of you. It's not right to hide away something that's important to life, especially love._' This thought seemed to straighten his shoulders naturally. But he still knew that if he went through with this, she wasn't the only one getting hurt.

Lizzie must have caught sight of her Nigie, because pretty soon she was waving frantically to him, calling out, "Nigie! Over here Nigie!"

'_Nigie' _looked around the park, noticing almost everyone staring, some giggling. He turned a bright red colour and slowly walked to the insane girl. He spoke, shakily, "H-Hi Lizzie." His stomach did a flip when a sudden image of him lying on the pavement ground with a black eye popped into his head. But he had to take a chance; a black eye lasted a few days. A locked up heart lasted a lifetime. "Lizzie, we have to talk."

Lizzie seemed to understand what those words meant. Everyone in a relationship knew that hearing his/her boyfriend/girlfriend say those words wasn't a good thing. "Um…sure, what is it?"

Nigel gulped, luckily quiet enough for Lizzie not to hear, "it's…it's just that…"

Lizzie waited patiently, tapping her foot (I know, not patiently)

"Um…" Nigel tried again, "I've been thinking about…how our relationships doing."

Lizzie seemed to perk up at this, "I know, I think I've found out who my future husband's going to be." She giggled, "It's okay, I'm joking. It's too early to think about that."

'That's for sure.' Nigel thought after shuddering at the thought of the dream he had last night. He continued, "Anyways, listen, don't take this the wrong way…but…"

Lizzie seemed more serious as she waited for his next words.

"Um…" suddenly, he found the key, "I think we should break up."

…

Lizzie almost fell over. "W-W-What?"

Nigel sighed, for the first time hoping that this wasn't a dream, "I'm really sorry, Lizzie. But I've been thinking. And you know what I've been thinking? I've been thinking about _your_ happiness, not mine. I've been thinking of your feelings, not mine. And I finally looked at my feelings, and they tell me that…we just weren't meant to be. At least, that's what I feel.

Lizzie's four-eyes were wide with alarm, and he lips couldn't stretch any farther apart, "B-But Nigel, I thought we were meant to be; get married, have kids-"

"Lizzie, that's not the point!" He wanted to scream, but luckily it was only loud enough for the whole park to hear, and not the world. "I don't love you! I never loved you! And I never _will_ love you! Don't you see! I have a life too! I have feelings! And, thanks to a friend, I finally realize that I have to talk my feelings too! Especially in love! Love isn't a toy, it's sharing the same feelings! And according to yours and mine, they're not the same!" Now the whole park was staring at the ex-couple.

Lizzie was tearing up through her four wide eyes. She tried to speak, but they only came out in squeaks. But, even through the squeals, Nigel could make out a "b-but…"

Nigel could tell that she was heartbroken enough, so he tried to control his feelings now, "Lizzie, I'm really sorry I had to yell, but…I don't know, maybe there's someone else for you out there."

Lizzie was able to speak now, not angrily, but miserably, "I-It's okay, Nigel. I understand…" And, slowly, she turned around and walked away, out of the park, out of sight.

Nigel sighed and did the same in the other direction. He was smiling. It felt so good just to be free. Well, _half_ free…

* * *

_Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so mean! I know it was a little harsh, but…I dunno, I like doing that :P Sorry this chappie was so short...too lazy this Anywayz, R&R please!_


	4. I Won't Let Him Love Her

_Me: Thanks for your reviews! You guys are the best!  
_

**Operation**: **BREAK-UP**

**B**reaking  
**R**elationships  
**E**asily  
**A**ffects  
**K**ids  
**-  
****U**nder  
**P**ressure

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 1/5

Summary: Nigel's life hasn't been the same ever since he's been going out with Lizzie. Going to Abby for advice, he suddenly realizes who he really has feelings for. After her boyfriend breaks up with her, Lizzie gets furious knowing that he really has feelings for Abby. Just how far will she go to get rid of this boyfriend stealer?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4: I Won't Let Him Love Her**

Lizzie walked down the sidewalk, tears of sorrow streaming down her face. People looked at her as if she was going to drown in her own tears. She was thinking back to all the good times she had with the one she had always loved, and how nothing like that will ever happen again.

"Hello, Elizabeth." A sudden voice of five spoke, snapping the heart-broken girl out of her thoughts. Her expression not changing, she slowly turned around to see five kids in uniforms standing behind her.

She sniffed before answering, "Wha…What do you want?" she demanded between snuffles.

The Delightful Children pretended to be surprised by her tears, "Why Elizabeth, what's the matter?"

"N-Nigel…my boyfriend…just…" she trailed off, looking up at them as tears continued to stream down her cheeks, "…h-he…broke up with me…" she finished and broke into loud sobs, burying her face into her baby pink handkerchief.

The Delightful Children walked to her side together, and the blonde-haired boy patted her back in sympathy, "There, there, Elizabeth. Everything is going to be alight. Do you love him dearly?"

"Of course I do!" Lizzie cried out through the hankie, "I love him more than I love anyone in my family! I…" she paused and slowly looked up, "I just don't know if I should let him go. It's going to be so hard…"

"You know," The Delightfuls began, "you don't have to."

"Wha…?" Lizzie mumbled in curiosity, looking directly at the five weird kids.

"Did you want to know a secret?" They asked her. Lizzie slowly nodded her head in response for a 'yes'. They continued, "Nigel only dumped you because he was in love with someone else."

Lizzie was almost wide-eyed after hearing this, she had to ask her main question in one word, "Who?"

The Delightfuls looked back at her, a hidden smile on their faces, "Well, it's a girl you know, and despise more than anyone. And they're really good friends, longer than you two have been together."

Lizzie looked down at the ground, an expression of though laying upon her. Suddenly, her eyes turned to shock as she slowly looked up at them, "Abby?" In response, their hidden smiles became visible. Lizzie just stared, turning her eyes from them to where she had walked from. Her Nigel Uno loved Abigail Lincoln? But…he couldn't love her! _She_ loved him! _They_ were meant to be together! Lizzie suddenly remembered what the Delightfuls had said to her. She turned to them, "Can I get him back? Like you said I could?"

"Of course," The five nerds replied, still grinning.

"But how?"

"Think logically, Elizabeth." They said together, staring into her eyes, giving Lizzie the chills, "If Nigel loves someone else, then he won't love you, correct?" Lizzie nodded, "So if he didn't love someone else, then he would love you."

Lizzie's sorrow was replaced with confusion, "I'm not following you."

The Delightfuls looked at her more seriously as they tried to explain it again, "If Abby weren't here, then who would there be to love? So he'd go back to you."

Lizzie looked back at them with slight surprise, "So…are you saying I have to brainwash him again?"

'_Sheesh, what an idiot._' The Delightfuls thought, but held in their irritation, "Oh, goodness no!" They said, pretending to be shocked, "We were thinking along the lines of…shall we say…getting _rid_ of one or two people…" They looked away as they uttered these words, glancing over at Lizzie to predict her reaction.

Lizzie was looking somewhere which remained a mystery to the Delightful Children. After a second or two, she looked at them, shocked, "You're not saying that…" The five kids just smirked again, "…kill her?"

"Why not? You have feelings too, isn't that right." She looked back down and nodded her head, "And you love you're Nigel more than anything in the world, right?"

To their surprise (sort of), Lizzie looked up with a wicked grin, "Yeah…I always _did_ hate her, and now she's stealing my boyfriend." She looked straight at them, "Is there a reason not to?"

"Not through our eyes." They replied, sinfully grinning back, "Don't worry, we'll send in a few professionals to help you out. But other than that, you're on your own."

"Thank you, mysterious children…"

"It's _Delightful_ Children. Delightful Children From Down the Lane, to be exact."

"Yes, well thanks again. I'll be sure to get right to what is needed to be done."

"When shall we send our specialized combatants?"

"…tonight…"

* * *

_Me: evil…evil in the town…Tell me if it's overdone or too OOC. Thanks! Other than that, R&R!_


	5. Seize His Real Love

_Me: I'm in a really bad mood today, so I'm sorry if this chapters not any good. Anywayz, enjoy it all you can!_

**Operation**: **BREAK-UP**

**B**reaking  
**R**elationships  
**E**asily  
**A**ffects  
**K**ids  
**-  
****U**nder  
**P**ressure

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 1/5

Summary: Nigel's life hasn't been the same ever since he's been going out with Lizzie. Going to Abby for advice, he suddenly realizes who he really has feelings for. After her boyfriend breaks up with her, Lizzie gets furious knowing that he really has feelings for Abby. Just how far will she go to get rid of this boyfriend stealer?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: Seize His Real Love**

Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby were all over the living room floor doing what they were good at doing when Nigel came through the door, a big grin on his face.

"'Ey Numbuh 1, yeuh're lookin' happier than usual." Wally pointed out as his leader began to hum a love song that Wally's heart wasn't in the right place to remember.

"Hm? Oh, just had a good day, Numbuh 4." Nigel replied as he began to hum the song from where he left off as he skipped out of the room and into the hallway. The others watched him dancing for the first time, only one of them understanding why. She was the only one grinning.

…

Later that night, when everyone was getting ready for bed, Abby was wandering through the hallways. When she came to Nigel's door, she only heard clicking of a mouse and typing of a keyboard. She decided that it must have been safe to peek in and see what he was doing. Quietly opening the door, she poked her head inside to see him on his computer. She was curious so chose to reveal herself to find out. She quietly opened the door enough to fit her through her whole body through and leaned against the doorway.

"What ya doin'?" she asked him suddenly, causing him to jump slightly. He turned to see her standing there, leaning against his entrance.

He smiled, "You always have to do that, don't you?"

"I guess I'm always in the mood for it." She replied, grinning with taunt. He just stared at her with sarcastic awareness and turned back the computer. Abby walked up to his side and bent down to his level, "Answer my question."

Nigel turned to her with confusion, but a second later his face went back to normal in understanding of her statement, "I'm deleting the scenes taken with Lizzie off of the DVD."

"I thought you did that a long time ago."

"I always thought about it, but never got around to it."

Abby smiled as she watched Nigel click 'Cut Scenes' with the mouse. She looked back at him and saw he was holding a small grin on his lips. She sighed and slowly got up, catching Nigel's attention from the corner of his eye.

"I guess I'll leave you now. I'm going to be up a little late tonight." She mentioned, watching as Nigel turned his head slowly to meet her eyes.

"How late?" he asked, turning his twirly chair to her direction.

"Well, unless you wanna stay up and keep time, then I dunno." Nigel mockingly glared at her, and Abby laughed. "I don't know, but I know I won't be around to make sure you get some sleep, so do it for once."

Nigel chuckled, "Okay, I will." And he turned his twirly chair back around to work on the computer

Abby snickered and turned around to leave, but stopped midway, "Oh, and Numbuh 1?"

Without hesitation to get something done on the computer, Nigel turned back around to face her, "Yeah?"

She smiled, "Good job today, I hope it makes a difference." And, without waiting for his reaction, she closed the door behind her. Nigel didn't think, just smiled. He turned back to the computer, thinking of ways to tell her the next day.

…

After about two hours of doodling around the treehouse, Abby finally gave it. She went to her room, and quietly closed her door to have some privacy. Right when she was about to take her shirt off, a quiet bang was heard from the window. Abby's shark ears caught this and stared out the window. She caught a shadow that quickly snuck down from the ledge and to the right of the glass. She raised an eyebrow and slowly tip-toed towards the window, ready-for-battle position.

But before she got 10 feet towards the window, a black-gloved hand suddenly clamped over her mouth. She was screaming, but it came out muffled. She was thrown against the wall, hand still covering her mouth. Soon, her arms were grabbed and pushed at the wall, unable to move them. She was still trying to scream for help, but not loud enough for anyone in the treehouse to hear. She tugged her arms, trying to get them out of the men's grips, but they were too strong for her own strength. She gave up trying to get loose and kept screaming. Whoever that had their hand over her mouth tightened their grip on her, making it impossible for her to even make a sound. Soon, after giving up, Abby noticed a shadow coming up towards her. The body was rather overweight, and he/she was no taller than a kid. Soon, from the moonlight shining through the window, Abby could finally see who it was. And it was…

"Good to see you again, Abby." The voice of the one and only Lizzie uttered quietly yet immorality. Abby was startled, was she really the type to be behind all this? She tried to move her arms one last time, but the men still had their tight grasp. She calmed down and looked at Lizzie.

Lizzie walked up to her, and came up to here, face to face, "Don't worry, this isn't going to hurt a bit."

'_What's not going to hurt?_' Abby asked herself in thought.

Lizzie reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a needle. It had some sort of green liquid in it. Abby gasped, what was it? The four-eyed red-head raised the needle to where the man at her right held her right arm against the wall, tightly. Abby struggled again as she saw Lizzie from the corner of her eye keeping the tip of the needle less than a millimeter away from her arm just below her shoulder. Without warning, the needle was in her arm. Abby screamed, muffled by the gloved hand, as she felt her body numb, and soon everything was black.

Lizzie smirked as Abby's eyes closed. The three black suited men let go of whatever body part they had grasped onto and she collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. She snapped her fingers at the first chap, signaling him to get her out of here. He did as he was told; he picked Abby up and ran to the window. Lizzie followed, climbing on to the ledge and jumping after him. Then the other two, one of them leaving the note that Lizzie had written on the floor, ran and jumped after them, disappearing into the night.

* * *

_Me: R&R is all I got to say for this chappie!_


	6. A Note

_Me: Here..._

**Operation**: **BREAK-UP**

**B**reaking  
**R**elationships  
**E**asily  
**A**ffects  
**K**ids  
**-  
****U**nder  
**P**ressure

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 1/5

Summary: Nigel's life hasn't been the same ever since he's been going out with Lizzie. Going to Abby for advice, he suddenly realizes who he really has feelings for. After her boyfriend breaks up with her, Lizzie gets furious knowing that he really has feelings for Abby. Just how far will she go to get rid of this boyfriend stealer?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6: A Note**

Nigel quickly opened his eyes after hearing a slight bang of the window. Not in his room, but in a room not too far away from his. He had good ears when it came to small sounds. He sat up in bed and swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up. Without hesitation, he walked to his door, not caring whether he was too loud or not. He, not ran yet not walked, down the hallway. First, when reaching Hoagie's room, he quickly pushed the door open, checking the inside.

Hoagie jumped up out of bed at the sound of his door banging against the side of his wall. He looked down and saw his leader peeking into his room, looking back and forth through it, "Hey Numbuh 1, why are _you_ up so early?" He checked his digital clock and saw it was 11:00pm, "I mean late?"

Nigel looked up at him to see he was safe and sound, so he quickly, without shutting the door, walked out to Kuki's room. He flung the curtains with a painted '3' on it open and checked inside.

Kuki instantly woke up at the sound of Nigel's foot stomping onto the ground of her bedroom. She sat up and looked ahead of her to see Nigel staring at her, his firm expression lying on top of his face, "HI!" she cheered out, happily, waving her purple-sleeved covered hand at him in greetings.

Nigel, without giving her a second glance or changing his expression, walked away towards Wally's room. He flung the door open same way he did to Hoagie's and looked in.

Wally sprang up from his…um, "_bed_"…and saw his leader peeking into his room. This irritated him, especially at 11:00 at night, "Numbuh 1? Woit in tha name of crud ahr yeuh doin'?" he cried out, frustrated. What made him even more angry was watching his leader pretend he didn't even hear him.

Nigel walked out of the bedroom and headed for Abby's room. He placed his hand onto the doorknob and turned it. Pushing it open, he instantly looked inside, and almost regretted he did. He froze. There was nobody in there; not in the bed, not anywhere in the room.

"Numbuh 1, woit is yeuh're problem?" Wally's voice came from behind him, followed by three pairs of footsteps. Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally gasped as they saw the same sight as Nigel did.

Nigel, ever so slowly, walked deeper into the room. He was the first to notice a small piece of paper on the floor. He walked to it and bent down to pick it up. The others seemed to notice this and ran to his side as he stood straight up. Nigel walked away from them as he opened the note. When it was fully opened, he read the words…and almost dropped the paper.

'_If I can't have you, then no one can._'

"Numbuh 1 what's wrong?" Hoagie asked after Nigel turned around and showed them his expression. It showed fright and alarm. Nigel kept his terror eyes on the words.

"S-She's got her." He stuttered, finally looking up, "S-She's trying to kill her…"

* * *

_Me: I'm going far with this! I'm really sorry this chapter's so short! It's the shortest I've done, I know. I'll make sure the next chappie is longer! Anywayz R&R and tell me if there's any slight thing I should change with the way I write or where the story's going. Thanks!_


	7. I Still Love You

_Me: lol, you guys probably noticed that I like to torture Abby a lot. Like in Operation: KUKI and LOVE-RESCUE. Well, I tried to get this story to torture Nigel, but he's too sweet. Besides, my plot says Abby gets tortured, so that's the way its gunna be! Amen…_

**Operation**: **BREAK-UP**

**B**reaking  
**R**elationships  
**E**asily  
**A**ffects  
**K**ids  
**-  
****U**nder  
**P**ressure

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 1/5

Summary: Nigel's life hasn't been the same ever since he's been going out with Lizzie. Going to Abby for advice, he suddenly realizes who he really has feelings for. After her boyfriend breaks up with her, Lizzie gets furious knowing that he really has feelings for Abby. Just how far will she go to get rid of this boyfriend stealer?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7: I Still Love You**

Abby suddenly felt the wall behind her, the impact almost knocking all the air out of her lungs. She slid down the dirt wall, dragging a few pieces along her back. Feeling the floor below her, she began to pant frantically. Beads of sweat were forming on her brow, the taste of salt droplets making contact with her lips. She looked up at the shadow of another man walking up to her. It's been an hour already; hasn't Lizzie thought that she'd been tortured enough?

The man in the black suit came up to her, grabbing her by the arms. She let out a harsh breath as he roughly hoisted her to her feet. She tightened her shut eyes, expecting the worst. But it didn't come. Instead, the second man came up and grabbed her other arm. They didn't do anything except tighten their grip on her every second that ticked by. Finally, after a five second tedium attack, something happened.

The injured girl looked up to see the ex-girlfriend of Nigel Uno. She saw her emerge from the edge of the cliff that led to somewhere that remained a mystery to her. The fat girl came up to her, face to face, as she did back in the treehouse.

Then, Lizzie asked the stupidest question anyone could ask at a time like this. "How are you feeling?" she muttered, dangerously low.

Even though Abby knew it was stupid, she responded. "What does it look like to you?" she mumbled between breaths, the anger temperature in her body rising up.

"You know you can't win." Lizzie almost whispered.

Abby looked at her straight in the eye, not anger this time, but confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on Abby." Lizzie backed up a little bit, "It's pretty obvious you like my Nigel. You always look at him dreamily. And you came to rescue him when we were on our date. I think you know that's not even half of your evident actions of your crush on Nigel."

Abby trailed her eyes away from the lens-covered eyes to the floor. She was right; Abby _did_ make it a little too noticeable that she likes Lizzie's ex-boyfriend. But what did that have to do with their relationship? It's not like Nigel likes her back. Or…No, he couldn't. They were just friends. But why is Lizzie making such a big deal?

Abby gazed back up at her, "Why are you after me if a relationship between us isn't going to happen?" the last words she spoke came out quieter than she planned to utter them.

Lizzie, fortunately, was able to hear the question. "Who said there isn't?"

Abby, however, didn't understand quite what she meant. "What are you trying to say?"

"I thought you were smarter that that, Abby. He likes you."

Abby looked at her, her eyes wide, "W-what?"

"You heard me."

Abby's large eyes focused on Lizzie, then to the floor. She must have been lying. Yes, that was it. Lizzie always hated her, wanted her gone. This must have been her way; in making her think that Nigel liked her, so there really was a reason to get rid of her. Stupid plan, if it really was one…

The dark-skinned girl looked back up at her. Maybe she should focus on herself for now. "What are you gunna do?"

Lizzie smirked, sending shivers through Abby's body, "What I've always wanted to do." And with that, the chubby four-eyed red-head turned around and walked towards that same cliff. Abby felt herself shiver through the grip of the two men. She was headed to that same cliff. Even though they were in some sort of underground cave, it still smelled as if they were inside a volcano. Why did that frighten Abby so much?

As Lizzie reached the tip of the cliff, she turned around again and stepped to the side. "Do your thing boys."

With the fat girl's signal, the two men gripping onto Abby's arms straightened up and pulled her away from the wall. After doing so, they pulled her arms behind her back. The third guy came up behind her with a rope. He grabbed her wrists, holding them in place, as he wrapped the rope around them. As soon as the knot was tight enough he stepped back and allowed the two other men to drag her to where Lizzie stood. Abby didn't say anything, didn't try to escape. She went along with what was happening, afraid of what would be below the cliff. As they walked, she looked up at the dirt ceiling. Her thoughts weren't on herself anymore. All she thought about was whether Lizzie was lying to her or not.

Finally, they reached the end of the cliff. Abby looked down, gasped, and then screamed.

There was a river of boiling lava just below her.

Lizzie wasn't thinking…she wasn't planning to…she couldn't be! She wouldn't!

But she was.

"Any last words, Abigail? Like any regrets about ever liking my Nigel?" Lizzie said, grinning from ear to ear in victory.

Abby looked at her, panting and wide eyed. She wouldn't really _kill_ her, would she? Then again, she was pretty desperate about her boyfriend. She stared back down, watching as the lava bubbled with boil.

"Do what you have to do, guys."

And with Lizzie's orders once again, the two men clasping onto Abby's arms began to push her closer to the edge of the cliff. Abby struggled to keep her feet planted on the dirt ground. But the adults were stronger, so her feet skid against the soil. She wanted to scream, but she tried to be braver than that. And that was harder than holding herself on solid ground.

Soon, the tips of her toes were over the edge. She was gasping for breath harder than ever. Now, it was only her heels. Any second, she'd be in the boiling river of magma. She was going to die just because Nigel broke up with Lizzie. So was it his fault? Was it Nigel's fault that she was going to die? No, she had no one to blame but herself; for loving Nigel. She shut her eyes and waited for the feeling of being cooked.

But suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Lizzie, stop this!"

Everyone turned around to see Nigel standing on a ledge at the top of the wall behind them. Abby watched with relief as he quickly jumped from the ledge and landed on the dirt ground, same level as everyone else. He slowly walked up to the group.

"Nigel, what are you doing here?" Lizzie demanded, half angry, half worried.

"Lizzie, just don't do anything." He said slowly, looking back at Abby. She was staring at him, panting recklessly. He dreaded her condition and turned back to his ex-girlfriend angrily. "Why are you doing this?"

"I still love you, Nigel." She replied, upset, "I had to get rid of her."

"What did she ever do to you?" Nigel asked again, glancing at Abby then back to Lizzie.

"Oh, I think you know, Nigel." Lizzie said, glaring at Abby then stared back at Nigel with fake sorrow.

Lizzie was so busy getting caught up in dispute conversation with Nigel that she barely even noticed that Nigel was slowly taking closer steps to the group.

Nigel knew exactly what she meant. He just didn't understand how she knew that he liked Abby. Did someone tell her? Or did she just figure it out herself? He knew that that wasn't important at that moment. He kept walking, unnoticed by Lizzie or the two men.

"I guess I do, but it gives no reason to kill somebody…" As he spoke those words, he realized that he was nice and close to the two men holding Abby at the edge. Seeing this, he prepared himself mentally to kick some butt.

Lizzie was about to reply, but was interrupted. Nigel flew into the air, foot leading the way. "HYYYYAAAAAAAA!" he screeched before his foot made violent contact with the first man's face. The guy made a loud "Ouf!" and fell hard on his back, letting go of Abby's right arm. He then somersaulted off the first man's face and on top of the second guy, feet on each of his shoulders. The sudden collision caused him to loose his balance and join the first guy on his back.

Once the two were both down, Nigel picked Abby up, superhero-like, and ran to the side, away from the cliff. Lizzie didn't say anything, just watched as her Nigel ran off with Abby. Not if she could do anything.

As soon as they were a safe distance, Nigel stopped and placed Abby back on her feet. Instantly, Abby turned to face him.

"Hey, Numbuh 1…thanks a lot." She said, softly.

Nigel gazed back and smiled as well. "No problem, I wouldn't let Lizzie get away with that, would I?"

"No, I guess not." She replied.

Nigel caught the hint of taunt in her voice. His grin grew wider. He was about to respond, but was interrupted by a voice from his side, "Stay away from him!" They both turned around, but not in time to avoid the shoe-covered foot headed for Nigel's face. When it hit Nigel, it caused him to fly back.

"Numbuh 1!" Abby cried out for him. As she turned around to see who had done it (even though she already knew) the only thing she saw was the same foot headed to her chest. She was hit and flew back, farther than Nigel. When she hit the ground, she slightly rolled a little less than slid along a little farther…until she felt no ground under her.

She fell in, holding onto the edge for her life.

At first, she was confused, everything had happened so fast. But as she looked down at the boiling lava, she got caught up. Abby screamed as she never did before

…

_Nigel's POV_

I got back up to look at my ex-girlfriend. Why couldn't she just accept that I don't love her? Soon, all three of them men were around me, ready to attack. I was ready.

After about five or six seconds, I had all the guys down. Piece of cake. But just as I was about to take out the last guy, I suddenly heard a scream. It was Abby, but it wasn't her normal African-American kind of scream. It was a _real_ girl's scream, even more chilling than Kuki's. I felt the chains wrapped around my heart suddenly get tugged tighter as I heard her shriek.

I turned back to the third guy and instantly punched him in the face. Once he was on the floor, I ran towards the edge of the cliff. Only, I found her in the worst position possible.

…

"Hang on, Numbuh 5!" Nigel yelled down to her over the noise of boiling lava and it smashing into rocks and the edges of the cliff at the bottom.

Abby nodded, more frightened than ever. Nigel grabbed her right wrist, and Abby grabbed his. She still clung on to the edge of the cliff, afraid that Nigel would accidentally let go. But she trusted him, that's one thing that she admired about him. But, even though she did, she knew that her weight might have been too much for him.

Nigel pulled, but it was as if trying to pull her out of a working vacuum. Nigel's hand clung tighter onto Abby's wrist and his eyes scrunched up in effort. Drops of sweat continued to slide down his face. Abby tried to get her feet up onto the side of the cliff wall. But now she knows that it was never a good idea.

As she tried to keep her feet on the wall of the cliff, they slipped in no more than three seconds. As her feet were forced back down, her hand suddenly let go to the edge of the cliff. She screamed her high pitched scream once again as the only thing protecting her from falling was Nigel's grip on her wrist.

Nigel panicked as Abby almost fell in if not for him. When she slipped, he had almost accidentally let go as well. His heart had skipped a beat or two, but he soon gained his control again. He was panting frantically, as did Abby. He watched as she roughly looked down at the magma, then back up at him. He saw the anxiety in her eyes, as if shooting it at him. His heart skipped another beat.

"Let go, Nigel!" Lizzie's cry over the noise of the lava river suddenly shouted from behind him. He turned around to see Lizzie standing about a meter or two away from him. She looked really angry.

Nigel was more angry than he was worried now, "Lizzie, why would you do something like this!"

"I love you, Nigel!" she replied, taking a step closer to him. This raised his nervous temperature over his anger.

But Nigel stayed calm, "Just leave well enough alone, Lizzie! You know we're through!" Nigel quickly glanced down at Abby to see her smiling a way-to-go smile at him. He smiled back at her, clutching her wrist tighter. She clutched back.

Lizzie felt a tear slip from her eye, but anger was still in her eyes. "Did you ever stop to think about other people's feelings!" she snapped at him, gaining his attention back.

He stared at her in a way she couldn't make out, "I think I slowed down on that yesterday, after I broke up with you." He answered, regular-toned so it was a little more difficult to hear. But Lizzie heard, and glared through her fogged-up glasses. Nigel stared with fret as she reached behind her and pulled out a laser gun. She aimed it at him, and he gulped.

"Well, if that's the way it's going to be."

And the trigger was pulled.

* * *

_Me: Typical chapter ending! A cliffie! I love those, cuz it temps people to read on! Lol, after I finish another chapter for Operation: SOLDIER, I'll make the next chapter. Promise! But for now, R&R please!_


	8. Tough Decision

_Me: Sorry to all those people who hate cliffies (which must be all of you) I'm sorry…but I had to somehow break the chappie apart cause my mom was freakin out that I was on the computer all day. _

_prncssGrl: lol sorry for the cliffie! I had to do it! Anywayz thanks a lot for all your reviews! You're awesome!_

_Breanna: Okay? If you don't wanna read on, then just do what you want…I'm sorry if I misunderstood the meaning of 'cliffie.'_

**Operation**: **BREAK-UP**

**B**reaking  
**R**elationships  
**E**asily  
**A**ffects  
**K**ids  
**-  
****U**nder  
**P**ressure

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 1/5

Summary: Nigel's life hasn't been the same ever since he's been going out with Lizzie. Going to Abby for advice, he suddenly realizes who he really has feelings for. After her boyfriend breaks up with her, Lizzie gets furious knowing that he really has feelings for Abby. Just how far will she go to get rid of this boyfriend stealer?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 8: Tough Decision**

_Nigel's POV_

I yelped as I quickly ducked the blue laser that was aimed at his head.I suddenly felt the heat, yet didn't feel Abby's hand. Oh my God!I gasped and looked down.

_Normal POV_

When Nigel ducked down to avoid the laser, he was so startled that his hand accidentally let go of Abby's hand. Abby's real scream cut through the air as she fell deeper into the lava pit. When she was about 8 feet lower, her hand caught onto a rock sticking out of the dirt wall. The impact of her sudden halt caused slight pain in her arm, yet she was able to hold on. She glanced down at the magma flowing not far under her. She whimpered and reached up her other hand to get a hold of the rock.

"Numbuh 5!" Nigel cried down to her, throwing his foot over the edge to place onto a small rock less than a foot below him. As soon as his foot was on it, his unwanted girlfriend spoke up.

"Nigel! Don't!" Lizzie shouted, running to him. Yet less than half way to him, she suddenly stopped when she saw him spin around and shoot a glare at her. Through her large thick glasses, her eyes were wide with slight fear.

"Go away, Lizzie! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Nigel yelled at her. His face was slightly redder than as a human's face could get. Lizzie stared at him, feeling a tear forming in her eyes.

Nigel ignored her mental agony and looked back down to check on Abby. She had found a raised area in the dirt wall and was pushing herself up onto it. He could tell she was struggling and in soft ache. His anger turned to fret as he placed his other foot down onto the curb. Suddenly, most coincidently, he saw a rope lying a few feet away from him. They had used a piece of it to tie Abby's hands behind her back.

Lizzie, meanwhile, wanted to try and stop him. But the echoing in her head made her freeze in her spot. '_Go away, Lizzie! Just shut up and leave me alone!_' It was a funny time to suddenly regret ever doing what she tried to do. She watched her ex-boyfriend as he prepared for his journey down. She unexpectedly noticed a drop of water suddenly stick to the inside of her glasses, making it hard for her to see. It was already hard enough to see anyways; she couldn't focus. The tear slid down from her glasses and dropped onto the dirt floor.

Instantly at the time he noticed the rope, he grabbed one end of it and held on tightly. Then, looking down, he removed his left foot off the rock he stood on and slowly placed it onto another rock about a meter and a foot lower. After doing the same with the other foot, he let go of the top edge of the cliff and clung on to the rock. He grabbed the rope with two hands and quickly wrapped it around the pointy end of the rock. It was large, luckily, so it would probably be able to keep on to his weight.

He looked back down at Abby, only to see her still trying to get up onto the large raised area. He kept his agonized eyes on her as she finally gave up and kept her hands on the edge of the wall, feet dangling just a few meters above the lava. His eyes scrunched up slightly with concern as he looked back at the tied rope. Tugging it a couple times, he saw that it was nice and tight enough. The British boy grabbed onto the rope about a meter or two below the knot on the rock. He looked back down, this time at his feet. He suddenly shut his eyes as he jumped off the rock.

Nigel's eyelids remained tightly shut, and he clutched onto the rope harder than he'd ever grasped. Before long, he felt his body swing forward, feet stretched out to feel a wall. His boots grounded the wall. He was now leaning back, feet planted against the barrier, holding onto the rope for his new, girlfriendless life. Opening his eyes, he realized that he wasn't dead. So, he continued the same routine.

Soon enough, he was about a foot or two above where Abby was holding on to the ledge. Abby looked up at him, grinning. He slowly let go from one end of the rope and reached his hand down to her. "Need a hand?" (A/N: Lame… (1) You typed it!) He asked, bringing his hand down a little bit lower. It was the end of the rope, and he couldn't try to go down any lower.

Her smile grew, proud of what Nigel had attempted in one day and one night. "Just in time. I don't think I can hold on any longer." Nigel only half grinned, mainly from the fact that worry was bubbling in his heart. Again, not as hard, he felt the chains around his heart get tugged slightly tighter.

Abby reached up for his hand, just long enough for her to reach it. Nigel was first to act, clutching onto her wrist, same as they did up higher the cliff. Abby reacted and tightly grabbed his same wrist. As Nigel pulled her up, both surprised he did it so easily, Abby slowly raised her foot to the dirt podium in the wall. Once her foot was planted onto it, she did the same with her other foot. She was safe, for a second…

Suddenly, the two heard a large snap of breaking rock. The dirt podium suddenly started to go down, Abby going with it. She screamed, but soon enough Nigel grabbed her by the waist. Both watched as the plat tumbled down, down into the lava river. They stared with nervousness at the lava swallowing up the dirt rock, out of sight.

Nigel wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, and Abby did the same with both arms around his neck. When Nigel knew she was safely clinging on to him, he grabbed the rope with both hands (the hand attached to the arm around Abby's waist just stretched enough for him to use the hand. Thank got Abby's thin) and planted his feet onto the side of the wall. But suddenly, the rope came down an inch. They looked up to check on the rock it was tied to. It was bending down…

…Meanwhile… (_Warning: If you don't want to get bored, then don't read this next paragraph. Even though it's sort of important_…)

Lizzie was sitting on the dirt floor, about a meter away from the edge of the cliff. Her heart felt as if it were being wrapped with large heavy chains, tugging harder and harder with every echo of Nigel's voice. '_Go away, Lizzie! Just shut up and leave me alone!_' It seemed to be getting louder and louder with every heavy, painful heartbeat. She loved him, why didn't he love her back? She sighed. What was she going to do? It was so odd to suddenly realize that the one you love never loved you back. Suddenly feel guilty for practically forcing Nigel to love her. Why did she feel so wrong? She was to kill Abby. Was that something immoral? Of course it was, but she loved Nigel. But he didn't love her back, so what's the point? He loves Abby, and he always wanted him to be happy. But _Lizzie_ loves him…

Lizzie shook her head, trying to shake off her confusing thoughts. Suddenly, two screams cut through the air. She knew Nigel's scream, and that was one of them. She ran to the edge of the cliff and fell on her knees. Immediately looking down, her eyes went wide as she saw Nigel and Abby dangling over the boiling lava, on a rope attached to a breaking rock…

"Lizzie! Help us out!" Nigel yelled up to her. Lizzie suddenly noticed her ex-boyfriend's arm around Abby's waist, and couldn't bare to look at them. Her eyes suddenly turned away.

"I-I can't…" she stuttered, softly, not enough for Nigel and Abby to hear. But Nigel was able to look straight into her eyes. They were hidden with both her fogged up glasses and tears.

"Lizzie, please!" Now Lizzie slowly turned back around as he continued, "Just help us! We can settle everything when were back on solid ground!" Suddenly, another snap came and dropped them another inch. Lizzie's eyes instantly turned to the rock below her. She saw it half way down to breaking completely.

"Please Lizzie!" Abby's voice suddenly yelled out to her, "I promise I'll do what you want me to do!" Lizzie's eyes were directly at her. She caught the suffering and begging in her brown eyes. She knew Abby loved Nigel, and he loved her. You can't control _real_ love. What was she to do? She could just let them die, but then she could help them. What was the right thing for everyone?

Lizzie quickly reached down and grabbed the rope on the rock.

* * *

_Me: You know you cliffhanger haters are lucky. I was about to end it with the paragraph before the last sentence. Happy now, Breanna? Hope so. I'm really sorry it took so long to write…caught up in stuff. Anywayz R&R please!_


	9. The Other Key

_Me: I'm sooooo sorry it took sooooo long to update! I had the busiest month ever! Personal stuff, ya know how parents are. Well…those of you who have VERY active parents. Lol, anywayz, enjoy!_

**Operation**: **BREAK-UP**

**B**reaking  
**R**elationships  
**E**asily  
**A**ffects  
**K**ids  
**-  
****U**nder  
**P**ressure

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 1/5

Summary: Nigel's life hasn't been the same ever since he's been going out with Lizzie. Going to Abby for advice, he suddenly realizes who he really has feelings for. After her boyfriend breaks up with her, Lizzie gets furious knowing that he really has feelings for Abby. Just how far will she go to get rid of this boyfriend stealer?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 9: The Other Key**

Suddenly, the rope slipped off the rock. Nigel and Abby screamed as they fell closer and closer to the bubbling lava. Yet before the rope was too low down, Lizzie jumped forward and grabbed it. As the two kids made a sudden halt, Nigel looked up to see _her_ holding the rope for their lives. Nigel finally caught Lizzie's eye and grinned. She grinned back, hoping It was the grin she had always wanted to see. Probably not…

"Hang on, guys!" Lizzie yelled down to the endangered kids, "I'll pull you up!" And saying that, she started to pull as hard as she could. Her surprising strength worked on them as their slowly began to ascend.

Nigel looked from Lizzie to Abby, who was staring up at his ex-girlfriend with a look that he could make out. Her lips were formed into a small smile of pride and her eyes had a look of relief. That gave her thoughts all away. As they continued to be pulled up slowly, Nigel decided to start looking for the other key to unlock the rest of his heart.

"Numbuh 5?" Nigel said, gaining Abby's attention, "I'm really sorry."

Abby looked at him, her relieved look magically turning to confusion, "Why? You saved my life twice."

"I know, and I'm really glad I did," he saw her confused expression turn back to a smile. He wished that would last, but he continued anyway. "If I hadn't broken up with Lizzie, she wouldn't have gotten suspicious of you," he looked down, "and she wouldn't have tried to hurt you, and…you wouldn't have-"

"Gotten hurt?" she finished and Nigel nodded. Abby just smiled at him, "Numbuh 1, I'm not hurt, am I?"

"No, but you could have. What if I hadn't come? What would happen then?" He looked back up at her, "I…I just can't afford to lose you. It wouldn't be the same without you." He looked back down to hide the rare feat that he felt was taking place.

Abby, shockingly, suddenly noticed that a tear had slid down from behind his sunglasses, even though he was trying to hide it. She smiled and reached her finger up to wipe the tear from just below his sunglasses. "No Numbuh 1, even if I was gone, you'd have had to figure all that I told you by yourself. And I know you could have done it. You had it in you. You just wouldn't let it out."

He really didn't want to look at her. He felt so ashamed about crying. He was the leader, after all. But it wasn't only that. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it if he really _had_ lost her. And it wasn't because he needed her as a teammate. He needed her as a friend. As someone that cared for him. That had been rare from anyone else for the longest time. Even Lizzie. _Especially_ Lizzie.

Gaining up the courage, he looked up at Abby. It surprised him to see a tear coming down her cheek, like him every night after a date with Lizzie. Yet her smile brought his spirits back up. Suddenly, he caught sight of the key. "Numbuh 5, Abby, there's something…I've wanted to say for the longest time."

Abby didn't bother asking why he had used her real name, "Okay, what is it?"

He was hesitating, but remembered what Abby had said. He shouldn't have to be afraid to admit what he felt. "I…"

The key was found.

"I love you, Abby."

His heart lightened ever so suddenly.

…………**Interrupted…………**

Commercials go through…blah blah blah blah…

4: Aw great! Now they have commercials in stories now! GAWD!

Me: lol, I had the urge to do this. Anywayz, commercials done! Keep going!

…………**Continued…………**

Abby looked into his eyes, had expecting the worse. But the problem was that she didn't know if that was the worst or the best. Maybe it was both. She didn't know, she was still trying to figure out if it was true or not. "W-What?"

He suddenly tensed up, heavily. She didn't love him back. "I-I love you. But I understand if you…" he didn't even want to finish. Instead, he quickly turned away, tears beginning to form from behind his sunglasses.

Abby really didn't know what to say, what to do, nothing. Nothing went through her mind except what he had just said. And if you really think that this is over-done, then you haven't been in love, or been told you were loved. Abby kept her eyes on her tearing leader, loved one. Of course she loved him! She loved him more than his own parents loved him! She just didn't feel right about loving him. Lizzie loved him, and it wouldn't be fair to just take him away from her. Then again…her eyes focused back on Nigel. He never loved her back, so it wasn't really taking. He came to her. Abby looked down with guilt of treating her leader like a wind-up toy that could just walk in any direction it was set to. Nigel shouldn't be treated like that. He didn't deserve that. Maybe this was a way to make everyone happy. Lizzie would cross their thoughts when they were safer. Right now, she wanted to think about what was best for her and her deserving leader.

Abby's smile came onto her lips as she placed a curved index finger under Nigel's chin. Nigel, who was rather surprised, rose his head before Abby could even push it up. When he saw her smile, he grinned back. But confusion and impair still bubbled in his heart. Before he could say anything, the most miraculous thing happened to him.

They leaned in, meeting each other's lips.

* * *

_Me: Typical ending, I know. Lol, the same thing happened, lucking you cliff-hanging haters :P Anywayz, R&R plz!_


	10. Resolving Differences

_Me: Numbuh 1.5…this is for you._

**Operation**: **BREAK-UP**

**B**reaking  
**R**elationships  
**E**asily  
**A**ffects  
**K**ids  
**-  
****U**nder  
**P**ressure

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 1/5

Summary: Nigel's life hasn't been the same ever since he's been going out with Lizzie. Going to Abby for advice, he suddenly realizes who he really has feelings for. After her boyfriend breaks up with her, Lizzie gets furious knowing that he really has feelings for Abby. Just how far will she go to get rid of this boyfriend stealer?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 10: Resolving Differences**

As Lizzie pulled the rope, she suddenly noticed Nigel and Abby, and what they were doing. Her heart broke as she watched Nigel's kiss getting deeper and deeper into Abby's. Yet her eyes didn't narrow with jealousy. This surprised her. She loved Nigel…or did she just _think_ she loved him? Maybe now was the time to remember what her mother had said to her six years ago.

"_It's like a game, our world. We're always programmed to get with the ones we love. Yet only some of them actually find them. Elizabeth, don't mistake yourself when you get with somebody. Once you know he loves you back, really loves you back and you do too, he may be the one. Don't fall for any of Cupid's tricks."_

It was so easy to remember. She remembered it every night of her life with and without a boyfriend. She had always thought Nigel had loved her. Yet now she knew. He loved Abby, and Abby loved him. There was no point in ruining Cupid's little game. Maybe there was somebody else, somebody else that really _did_ love her. She knew she'd find him, or he'd find her.

But it was still so hard to see the boy she thought she loved love another girl. And right in front of her too.

Meanwhile…

They both broke the kiss, and Nigel stared into her eyes. Abby stared back, the exact same look as his: dreamy eyes. They smiled at each other.

"Guess we should start paying attention to each other more often now, huh?" Nigel pointed out, his smile seemingly getting wider.

Abby tittered, "Yeah, 'just wish we coulda told each other sooner. This wasn't exactly the best time." With her words, their eyes began to roughly examine their surroundings. Nigel chuckled as well.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But the point is, we both know now, right?"

"Right." Abby agreed, and the two stared back up to see what was going on with the chubby girl.

They were surprised to see Lizzie looking down at them, still with an upset look in her eyes. But, what seemed to be, when she caught sight of the two looking at her she instantly turned away and kept pulling. Her eyes were shut, the two noticed when they were almost at the top.

Finally, after a while, they were. When they reached the ledge, Nigel was the first to place his foot onto it. Lizzie helped him as he tried to get up onto the ledge. Once he was balanced, he pulled Abby (who, by the way, he still had his arm around) up onto the edge of the cliff as well.

They both looked at Lizzie, who was staring at them sorrowfully, "I-I'm really sorry Nigel." She stuttered, "I just…I just wanted you to love me…the way I loved you. I always thought you did. But…" She trailed off, interrupted by tears.

Nigel grinned, wiping the tear that had formed under her glasses. Lizzie looked at him in the eye, only to see that he still wasn't looking at her the way she had wished. I mean, yeah he was smiling at her, comforting eyes slowly warming her heart. But the look in his eyes didn't show love, tenderness, care. Only people in love could tell the difference. Lizzie felt another tear slide down her other cheek.

"Lizzie, what you did was wrong." Nigel said, obviously trying to sound serious. But that changed, "but I know you did it because you love me. But you have to accept that sometimes life isn't going to give you exactly what you want."

"I know." Lizzie said, staring down, "I learned that on my own."

Nigel's lips turned grim, "I'm glad you did." He said to her, turning to Abby for a second. She smiled at him and gave him a look in saying '_go on_.' He smiled back and turned back to Lizzie, "To be honest with you, my love for you all this time…wasn't the love you always thought it was. When I first went out with you…"

Lizzie was staring up at him now, waiting for what was coming next.

"…when I first went out with you, I just thought it was for fun. But it kept going on for a while. It soon hit me that you were serious…like _serious_ serious about dating me. But I was afraid to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. But later on during our relationship I realized that I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want _you_ to hurt _me_. Ever since then, I never told anyone about how I really felt about you. Or how I felt about Num…Abby. Not until now, that is."

Lizzie's eyes had never been more confusing than right now. Her pupils were large with fear, teared with sadness, small with confusion, and round with surprise. Yet Nigel surprisingly understood them. He placed his hands on her shoulders. He spoke again, "I'm really sorry, Lizzie. But I've finally decided to do something for myself for a change."

"I understand that, Nigel." Lizzie said, eyes sort of going back to normal, "but why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me this when we broke up? Before I caused this whole mess?"

"I wanted to…I really did. But you left before I had the chance." He said, laughing nervously. Lizzie crossed her arms with disbelief and Abby shook her head laughing silently far away from the two.

"That's a lame excuse, Nigel." Lizzie stated.

Nigel let out a fake cough. There really was no reason that he didn't tell her. Maybe it was that he thought she wouldn't accept it, or she would get more upset if he had told her. Who knew? God would, but what human?

"There really is no reason, Lizzie." Nigel stated, "But I guess it was a really bad idea not to tell you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it sort of was." Lizzie said, simply. She had no idea what to say to him. Luckily, Nigel got rid of that problem for her.

"But, I'm really sorry I never told you. Its my fault that this whole mess even started." He said, gesturing to Abby, the three men behind her, the cliff, and Lizzie herself.

"Nigel, its really not your fault." Lizzie uttered, looking at him less strongly.

"Yes it is, because if I had told you a lot sooner, you wouldn't be as heart-broken. I mean, I had you believe that I loved you the way you loved me, even though I didn't. So the more we loved each other, the more passion we found for each other. Well, you found for me. It just caused more pain to ruin everything we thought we were. I'm just as guilty for all of this."

Lizzie was wincing. Nigel didn't know whether it was with sorrow, with anger, or with something else. It was best to wait for what she had to say.

Finally she spoke, "That's…that's a little true Nigel. But I shouldn't-"

Suddenly, Nigel's finger was gently pressed upon Lizzie's lips. "Ssshhh there's no reason to blame ourselves. What's important is that we got out of it, resolved our differences, and finally expressed our true feelings. So, what's say we get out of here?"

"Fine by me." Lizzie said with slight giddily expression and they both turned to Abby. She was staring at them, arms crossed against her chest, grinning with pleasure.

"Don't think your not in this one, Numbuh Five." Nigel said, sarcastically.

Abby laughed, "Don't worry, I ain't leavin' yo conference."

Lizzie laughed as well as Abby walked to them, "Well, I know a way out, so come on."

But right when they all turned around, a surprise came up. They were standing right in front of them, a grim line on each of their faces. They seemed troubled, in an evil sort of way.

"Delightful Dorks!" Nigel said, as he and Abby got ready to fight whatever surprise they had up their sleeve.

Lizzie, however, was rather surprised, "What are you guys doing down here? I thought you weren't going to help out!" Now Nigel and Abby took themselves out of their fighting mode and stared at Lizzie confusingly.

The Delightfuls grim expressions turned to grinning faces, "We knew you'd fail on us, Lizzie. And what happened? We thought you wanted to get rid of Abigail."

"That was before I knew what Nigel was really going through! Now butt out and leave us alone!"

"But we gave you our best men to help you. We wanted to help you get your loved one back."

Nigel understood now. The Delightfuls had somehow persuaded Lizzie to get revenge. To try and kill Abby. To try and get him back. "You…it's _you_ who really wanted this to happen! Its _you_ who wanted Lizzie to kill Abby! Its _you_ who…" Nigel paused, "It's you who wanted Lizzie to get revenge."

The Delightful Children grinned at Nigel, who was still trying to get it to sink in. "If it made one less member of the Kids Next Door, then yes we're behind it."

Abby had understood to. They had wanted Lizzie to kill her somehow, making Sector V of the Kids Next Door one member short to beat them easily. Simple plan, clever way to do it. Turning Nigel's girlfriend against him.

"But anyways, since our plan has failed, we might as well turn to Plan B." And with the letter 'b', Lenny (the helmet kid) pushed a small red button on a controller. This caused a loud siren to turn on. Nigel, Abby, and Lizzie looked around the room to check of any surprises. There was one. Suddenly, about six or seven more men flew down with their jet packs to the ground. They surrounded the three kids.

"What now?" Lizzie demanded, watching Nigel and Abby get in a battle position.

"Just stay close." Nigel replied, raising his fists higher. Abby turned in the opposite direction, doing the same. Back to back, they both watched as the men got closer and closer, making their circle smaller and smaller. Nigel glanced at the Delightful Children. They were smirking, watching from behind. Nigel glared at them, but then turned back to the adults surrounding him.

When they were at the right spot, Nigel and Abby 1-2-3d each other and jumped into action. They fought the nine or ten men with good process. Meaning, they were beating the crud out of them. Lizzie was just watching, amused.

But, suddenly, one of the odd numbered men came up behind Abby and grabbed her by the arms. Abby kicked and squirmed, but nothing was enough to escape the tight grip. She screamed for help.

Nigel turned around from his fight to glance at the commotion. He saw Abby in the grip of one of the men, struggling to get free. But that one glance caused one huge problem. One of the other men punched him square in the face, causing him to fly back. He landed on his butt, now lying on the dirt floor.

Lizzie, wanting to go help Nigel, but instead running to Abby. She was more in need of help than anyone. Yet on her way there, inches away from the troubled girl, another man reached at her and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. She squealed as he pulled her back, now grabbing her two braids with one hand, her shirt with the other.

Nigel heard the squeal and turned his head, only to see Lizzie being pulled back by one of the men. Both the girls were in just as much trouble.

Where the Delightful Children were standing, an idea came to their minds, "Chaps, throw them over."

"NO! DON'T!" Nigel screamed with terror as he watched the two men throw each of the girls over. They both screamed, fearing of falling in. Yet, the men didn't let them fall in. They held them, securely, holding them dangling over the cliff. Abby by the neck and Lizzie by the back of her shirt, they both stared down at the boiling lava below them.

The Delightful Children turned to face Nigel, who was watching in fear as the girls dangle over the cliff, helpless. They smiled wickedly, "Nigel, have you ever seen those movies with the sadistic choice charm to it?"

Nigel turned to them, fearful eyed, panting heavily. He knew what they were saying, but has a hard time believing that they would do that. He couldn't let them let go. He wouldn't. But he already knew that if he tried anything, they'd drop if not one, then both of them.

"So, what's it going to be? Let die the girl you love, or suffer an innocent, heart-broken girl."

* * *

_Me: Cliffie! Lol sorry but I had a hard time wanting to continue. Besides, that's what makes the story more dramatic, or so I read in books. If you have something else to say to that, __Breanna, then go ahead. But this is just what I think. And yeah, I know, I stole a scene from the movie 'Spider Man'. But that's a really cute movie! Anywayz, R&R!_


	11. My Open, Yet Guilty Heart

_Me: LoL, I stole this scene completely from the spider-man movie. Sorry, but I wanted to make it longer…so, ya know. Anywayz enjoy!_

**Operation**: **BREAK-UP**

**B**reaking  
**R**elationships  
**E**asily  
**A**ffects  
**K**ids  
**-  
****U**nder  
**P**ressure

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 1/5

Summary: Nigel's life hasn't been the same ever since he's been going out with Lizzie. Going to Abby for advice, he suddenly realizes who he really has feelings for. After her boyfriend breaks up with her, Lizzie gets furious knowing that he really has feelings for Abby. Just how far will she go to get rid of this boyfriend stealer?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 11: My Open Yet Guilty Heart**

Nigel watched, fear in his eyes, the two innocent girls dangling over a pit of boiling lava. It was like a kid watching his favorite toy burning in the fireplace, except more painful. His wide, confused, scared eyes stared over the rim of his sunglasses at the two frightened girls. One his love and one so innocent, nobody was more important than the other.

Looking at Abby, she saw her staring down at the lava while trying to hold onto the large hand around her neck so she wouldn't choke (_A/N: Think of that Spider-Man scene where MJ is dangling over the water by that green dude_). Her expression showed fear, confusion, and no collection of her sanity. This only frightened Nigel more, seeing the usually calm and cool Abby suddenly frightened and confused. She was panting heavily, and sweat was forming on her brow. He loved her. He couldn't let her die. She deserved better, especially from him.

Nigel then turned to Lizzie, who was also staring down. The grip on her shirt was causing the front of her shirt to pull against her stomach, obviously. It must have hurt her, but not as much as it hurt him watching. Her expression was just like Abby's; fear and confusion. Even though he didn't love her the way he loved Abby, he would always regret letting her die. She didn't deserve death. Nobody did.

"Well, Nigel? We'll help you out." The Delightful Children stated, "Think about your life without one of them."

Nigel turned to them, for once understanding them. But he didn't want to imagine his life without them. Abby or Lizzie, they were both important. They both deserved to live. But, even if he tried to rescue them both, they might both end up getting killed. That wasn't any better.

The Delightfuls got impatient, yet kept their grins on their little evil faces, "These choices may vary. Now choose." At first, Nigel expected the men to keep the grip on them. But something different happened.

They let go.

"NO!" Nigel shrieked. The girls screamed as they began to fall. Without hesitation, Nigel ran to the edge of the cliff and dived. The men and Delightfuls were rather surprised, but wanted to see what he was going to do.

Nigel reached down…er…I mean _up_…at his boots, pressing the little red button on them. His jets on his boots were activated, and it created speed. He flew down, aiming for Abby first. He reached her and grabbed her around the waist. As soon as he got a good grip, he flew sideways towards Lizzie. But he didn't reach her in time, so she flew right past him. Fortunately for her, Nigel reached down and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. Aiming himself upwards, he flew up.

Everything was so sudden, it took Abby and Lizzie a minute to get used to everything that was happening. Soon, they realized that Nigel had just saved both of their lives at the same time, and he was now taking them back up to the edge of the cliff. When they landed, Nigel put them both down (Lizzie with a struggle). Then they saw the nine men surrounding them once again.

Once Abby regained the present action sense, she joined Nigel in his battle position. Lizzie stood behind the two, getting out of the way for them to fight. But that didn't come. Instead, Nigel grabbed both their arms.

Surprised, Lizzie cried out, "Nigel! What are you doing?" In response, Nigel spun his head around and faced her, giving her a look saying 'be quiet!'. Lizzie didn't know his plan, but she went along with it. Abby, however, caught on instantly. She joined him in noticing a small gap between the cliff and a stone sticking out of the cliff at the bare side of the men. The two faced each other and grinned.

After noticing the men advancing to them, Nigel and Abby prepared to jump. The Delightfuls didn't even their pre-springing look. Nigel turned around to face Lizzie.

"Lizzie, on a count of three, we all jump to that next rock." He whispered, gesturing to the large rock sticking out of the cliff. Lizzie saw it and nodded, "Okay, one…" The three turned their bodies around slightly, not enough for the men and Delightfuls to see. "Two…" The three of them bent their knees, preparing for their moment, "Three!" Nigel cried out the last numbuh (lol) and they all jumped. The men were surprised, and the Delightfuls were clueless.

The three kids landed n the rock, safe. Yet Nigel had landed on the edge of the rock, and instantly slipped. He shrieked as he fell, but Abby and Lizzie grabbed both of his arms. Hoisting him to his feet, they prepared to jump to the other side of the cliff (_A/N: Those of you who can't imagine this and want to, ask me and I'll explain it to you_)

Once they landed, they ran about 5 steps before being stopped once again by the Delightful Children.

The five Delightfuls smirked at them, mainly Lizzie, "You know, we were wrong about you," they said together, "We thought you'd go against Nigel until Abby was really dead."

Lizzie glared at them as Nigel stepped to Abby and grabbed her hand, "I'm lucky Nigel came then, huh?" she stated.

The Delightfuls' grins turned to frowns, "We thought you were one to not give up on your boyfriend. What happened?"

Lizzie really didn't want to answer that. She felt that she shouldn't, or there was no reason to. It was true, there was no reason to explain it, but another small part of her convinced her, "I realized that I shouldn't force somebody to do what I want. He should make his own choices. But if only I'd known…" She turned around to face him. He was staring at her, obviously moved by her words. Yet his hand stayed clamped onto Abby's. Did that not change what he felt inside him? Obviously not. She still thought she loved him, but maybe she really didn't.

The Delightfuls cut in through her confused thoughts, "Fine then, if you won't get rid of part of the Kids Next Door, then we'll just have to do it ourselves." And, coincidentally, the whole place began to rumble. Lizzie, Nigel and Abby began to look around the large dirt room, watching as large pieces of dirt began to fall from the ceiling. Tensing up, they looked back at the Delightful Children, only to see them retreating with the other men. A small door, right in the wall, seemed to be the only escape. After all the men disappeared through it, the Delightfuls turned back to the three startled kids and grinned, "Enjoy hell." They said and disappeared through the door as well.

Nigel made a dash to the door, grabbing the handle and pulling as hard as he could, "Darn it! It's locked!"

"W-What are we going to do?" Lizzie asked in a quivering voice, grabbing Abby's arm tightly as if for support.

Nigel turned to face the two girls, eyes showing thought. But not of how to get out of the dangerous room, of something else. Staring at them both, guilt began to flood into his freed heart. His heart was finally unlocked, and it felt good. Like angels were gently lifting it away into heaven. But they must have dropped in on accident, or a hole was made for guilt to leak in. First staring at Lizzie, who was staring back at him for an answer, he thought about what he had done to her. He had caused her, for the past 3 years, to believe that he loved her the way she loved him. It was really _his_ fault that this had even happened. He shouldn't have waited, causing her love and certainty in their future to grow. He should have told her right from the start. She wouldn't have been so heart-broken.

Turning to Abby, another odd feeling shot at his heart. It was confusing to read, like somebody had given him a note written in Chinese. His sapphire eyes lit up when he stared into her honey-brown ones. Like looking at a large rose grow fast-forward. But it was a different feeling. The same guilt as on Lizzie, but he felt more pained from it than ever. He was at fault for this whole mess, he already knew that. But she was the main victim for it. She was almost killed, thanks to him. Between that and Nigel's bald head, the hairless head didn't even matter. He had almost lost his loved one; even after all she had done for him. If not for her, he would have never known what to and he would regret not breaking up with her for the rest of his life, maybe even longer. Even though the situation was much different now, and Abby wasn't completely right with her advice in this position, it was important. Because it led to where he was now.

Shaking his head, Nigel turned and scanned the room. Soon, he saw the same way he had got in: a small hole in the wall just above them. "Come on, we'll go this way!"

With his order, Abby and Lizzie followed close behind them as they all ran to the small corridor. But, another minor setback occurred as a large piece of rock came down from the ceiling. Landing on Lizzie…

A scream cut through the air, echoing throughout the small room of dirt. Nigel and Abby spun around and gasped when they saw Lizzie under a rock, struggling to get free.

Nigel ran back for her, followed by Abby. She looked hurt, and I mean hurt. Her eyes were squinted, and she was breathing harshly. Nigel looked at it, reminding him of his rational pain for the past 3 years. Shaking it off, mentally, he helped Abby try to push the rock off of her. Success came though as the rock began to inch itself off of her. Soon enough, it rolled off of her. Nigel collapsed onto his knees to check on her. She seemed okay, as in not physically hurt, but she was still frightened.

Nigel tried top comfort her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Lizzie, it's alright. Your going to be fine. We're here for you." He said, Abby kneeling on the other side of her.

Lizzie slowly looked up at him, her terrorized eyes shooting at him. His body went cold for a second, like electricity going up through him. She looked at him, then at Abby. Abby smiled at her, doing her part in the comforting. Lizzie smiled back, weakly, and turned back to Nigel. He was smiling as well, but only a half smile. He spoke up again, "Come on, we better get out of here before we all get crushed."

Lizzie nodded and wrapped her around both Nigel's and Abby's necks. The two leaders of Sector V slowly stood up, bringing Lizzie with her. Lizzie was fine with walking, and allowed the other two to let her stand. When they wereokay with their positions, Nigel turned on his jet boots, grabbed Abby around the waist and Lizzie by her wrist, he flew up to the passageway.

Landing on the edge, they all ran.

Nigel leading the way, he knew exactly where to go. Making turns throughout the whole place, it was east to get lost. He was still confused for two reasons: one, why did the Delightful Children even put this here? And two, even if they did, how could they forget about it so easily? It just didn't make sense.

Looking back, the first person he saw was Lizzie, who was right behind him. Following her was Abby, probably making sure that nothing happened to Lizzie. He smiled, satisfied that they were both there, he turned back around and continued running. It was like a maze. But his dissolved grin became solid again when he saw the doorway to their complete escape.

When his thoughts were just about to go back to the Delightful fact, a very large shake of the ground spread through the floors of the tunnels. Knocking them all over, the large sudden rumble went on for a second or two, before they all heard a large crack from the ceiling. They looked up and gasped when they saw the ceiling beginning to collapse.

"Run!" Nigel yelled out. The three kids scrambled to their feet and made a dash to the small doorway. Abby, who was still behind them, wasn't able to unknowingly step over the small rock sticking out of the ground. So, her foot getting caught on the rock, she fell forward.

Nigel didn't noticed until he reached the exit and turning around to somehow help the other girls out. His eyes widened when he saw Abby struggling to get up in time before the large rocks fell on top of them.

"ABBY!" he screamed louder than he had ever screamed before. Lizzie, not even bothering to look back at the horrid danger Abby would be in, listened in fright to the loud sound of smashing rocks. She jumped at Nigel and they both landed outside in the cold night air. Nigel was screaming Abby's name over and over again as he listened to the sound of rocks smashing down.

* * *

_Me: Uh oh…R&R please!_


	12. Gone Or Not

_Me: LoL, I stole this scene completely from the spider-man movie. Sorry, but I wanted to make it longer…so, ya know. Anywayz enjoy!_

**Operation**: **BREAK-UP**

**B**reaking  
**R**elationships  
**E**asily  
**A**ffects  
**K**ids  
**-  
****U**nder  
**P**ressure

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 1/5

Summary: Nigel's life hasn't been the same ever since he's been going out with Lizzie. Going to Abby for advice, he suddenly realizes who he really has feelings for. After her boyfriend breaks up with her, Lizzie gets furious knowing that he really has feelings for Abby. Just how far will she go to get rid of this boyfriend stealer?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 12: Gone Or Not**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nigel screamed at the top of his lungs as he continued listening to the smashing of the rocks. It was a dream! He must have been knocked unconscious and now he was dreaming. Lying in his bed, waiting to wake up. His friends were surrounding him and he still hadn't broken up with Lizzie. But it was all so…real. It couldn't be real. He felt Lizzie's arms wrapped around his waist, protecting him from whatever would get flung at them. His eyes remained shut. Abby was in there. It wasn't a dream.

After a while, the rocks settled. Nigel slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at the big pile of rocks from the top of the hill they had landed on. Abby couldn't…wouldn't…shouldn't be…NO!

"ABBY!" He screamed again and roughly got to his feet. He made a dash to the rocks, even though they were on flames. (A/N: By the way, if you've ever seen these survival movies or shows, you'd know that rubbing rocks together causes sparks. So, that's how the fire started) He ran, faster than he'd ran from giant monsters in the Kids Next Door. Lizzie just got up and ran after him.

The flames were like hell. Only worse when considering Abby was in there, under that pile of rocks, most likely dead. Nigel didn't believe any of it.

Running, running as fast as he could, he stumbled midway there, about 6 meters away from the flaming rocks. Falling to his knees, his face fell forward. Into the ground. Hiding from the world. He started to cry, whine loudly. Lizzie came up beside him and collapsed on her knees as well, only looking at him crying. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into an embrace. Nigel wanted to pull away and be on his own, but his strength was weak. He let his tears flow into her yellow shirt.

A siren roared through the night and both slowly turned their heads to see large red fire-trucks coming up to the fire. A bunch of men in black suits with yellow stripes hop out with large hoses. Nigel's tearing eyes stared as they turned on their hoses and water shot out of them at the fire. If he had the strength, he would shoot to his feet and run to the rocks to look for Abby. But his chainless pessimistic heart didn't allow it. No matter how hard he tried to convince it, it didn't let him go.

Out of one of the red trucks came out three kids. The most familiar and popular kids we know.

"Numbuh 1, are you alright!"

Nigel's heavy panting became less harsh as he watched Hoagie, Kuki and Wally make their way to them. But the tears in his eyes remained.

When meeting up with them, Hoagie was the first to speak, "What happened? Where's Numbuh 5?"

Nigel's breathing went back to the way it was, and his tears filled up once again. Turning his head, face buried in Lizzie's chest, his tears stained her shirt. Hoagie, Kuki and Wally stared at each other, then at the flaming rocks, then at Nigel. It had all sunken into them now.

"Oh Numbuh 1, we're so sorry." Kuki said, a tear coming down from her eye. Nigel didn't look at her, didn't unbury his head from Lizzie's chest, didn't stop crying, didn't even try to shake off his guilt. It was his fault! _His_ entire fault! He shouldn't have been so selfish! He shouldn't have broken up with Lizzie! He shouldn't have even been alive! He hated himself, he _hated_ himself!

And then a man's voice uttered the words that he would never forget.

"Hey, I think there's a body in here!"

…

Commercials again…bladi blah blah blah…Ooo a new Clean and Clear!

4: Aw fo' tha love 'ev crud!

Me: Sorry, another urge. Anywayz, keep going.

…

Nigel watched with his widened eyes as two men reached deeply into to pit of rocks. Was there hope? Could she have survived? It was possible. He hoped it was possible. His heart lifted up as he saw the two shadowed men come out of the collapsed cave, holding a body. It was!

"ABBY!" He screamed, this time with joy. He jumped up from Lizzie's comforting arms and made a dash for the limp body. His heart was being lifted once again, but the angels were weak. He still had to know whether she was alive or not.

The men put her down on the cold grass ground, kneeling down themselves to do an inspection. Incase of any breathing. One of them grabbed her wrist and placed both his middle finger and index finger on it to check for a pulse. Nigel stopped midway of his run, staring at them over the rim of his sunglasses. Everything was silent around the field. But Nigel kept his eyes on Abby's damaged body. Bruises and cuts were all over her, and burn marks appeared clearly visible everywhere. Now even the cricket chirping somewhere around the area couldn't be heard. He heard and could tell that Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Lizzie had run up behind him.

The fireman kept his fingers on Abby's pulse for a few second. Then, he slowly looked up, a look of mystery upon his face. Nigel's breath got caught in his throat.

His finger's tightened crossed behind his back.

He held his breath.

The fireman spoke.

"She's still alive!"

Those were the words that would haunt his memories forever.

* * *

_Me: Sorry it was sooo short! I got bored really fast. Ahem...  
__Aaawww she made it! Lol I was thinking of ending it with the fireman spoke, but that's a MAGOR cliffie! I would have got like sooooo many comments about how people hate cliffies!  
__I think you guyz are going to like the next chappie. But I won't update it until I update Operation: SOLDIER. Anywayz, R&R plz!_

_OMG it's so short! Yet it explains a lot._


	13. My Life Back In Order

_Me: Okay, like I said, this is replacing Operation: SICK._

_Audience: Operation: SICK, may it rest in peace._

_Me: DIIIIEEEE! _(_Runs after screaming people with a chair raised in the air_.)

**Operation**: **BREAK-UP**

**B**reaking  
**R**elationships  
**E**asily  
**A**ffects  
**K**ids  
**-  
****U**nder  
**P**ressure

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 1/5

Summary: Nigel's life hasn't been the same ever since he's been going out with Lizzie. Going to Abby for advice, he suddenly realizes who he really has feelings for. After her boyfriend breaks up with her, Lizzie gets furious knowing that he really has feelings for Abby. Just how far will she go to get rid of this boyfriend stealer?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 13: My Life back in Order**

Nigel pushed the two firemen out of the way, ignoring the comments they made. He looked down at the unconscious girl laying on the cold grass. His eyes went squinted, trying to focus through his remaining tears. He fell onto his knees next to her, listening as the two firemen chatted and walked away. Looking at her limp body, his unchained heart felt as if it was in chains once again. Not chains of unselfishness that were around him for 3 years, but chains of guilt. He didn't want to look at her, but his eyes wouldn't look away. Either it burned his eyes to look at her, or he was beginning to cry with guilt.

Lizzie came to his side, followed by Hoagie, Kuki and Wally. Lizzie placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "Nigel, are you okay?"

'_What a stupid question_.' He thought, slowly turning to her. Her large black eyes had a sparkle of sadness. They were forming up in tears, releasing her sadness into a liquid. His lips formed a lower frown.

Suddenly, a moan was heard from below them. They all looked down to see Abby slowly flickering her eyes open, a hint of pain in her honey-brown eyes. She slowly placed a hand on her forehead, "What's going on?" she groaned.

Without thinking, Nigel's cheekbones rose up with a shot and he threw his arms around her, "Numbuh 5! Thank God you're okay!" he cried, hugging her as tight as he could. He didn't even notice her squint in pain until Hoagie and Wally gently pulled him off of her. But Nigel kept his shining eyes on her, relieved that all the negative thoughts he had about her just faded away with his saddened emotions. But his guilt continued to leak through his heart.

"What happened anyway?" Hoagie asked, staring at Abby, then at Nigel and Lizzie, "How'd she manage to-"

"I really don't think that's the best thing to talk about right now, Numbuh 2." Nigel interrupted, giving him a look saying '_shut up!_' Hoagie shook it off and butt out…um…sat down on the grass without saying a word.

Nigel turned back to Abby, who was trying to sit up with the help of Kuki. But Nigel could obviously tell that she was in pain from her tightly shut eyes, and she was biting her lip. He was almost afraid it was going to bleed, just as most of her body already was. That thought ran through him with a bunch of knives scraping through his stomach. Soon enough, she was sitting up, but it didn't look like it was going to last. Kuki's body sat behind her, letting her lean against her for support. Nigel's heart skipped another beat as Abby gasped roughly and Kuki instantly, yet gently, set Abby back down onto the grass floor. Nigel bit his lip.

Walking on his knees closer to her, Nigel sat back down at her side, now looking straight down at her. He looked at her, another tear slipping from his eye. Abby slowly opened her eyes, looking into Nigel's teared ones. She smiled, "Hi Numbuh 1…" She said, ever so quietly and weakly.

Nigel never wanted to smile, but looking at her gave the angels lifting his heart strength. He was so happy to see her alive, it made him half-smile. The other half still had that same guilt that was still leaking into his heart.

Hoagie grinned watching as Nigel's hand slowly made its way over to Abby's laying on the ground. He suddenly turned to Wally, who had his arm wrapped around Kuki. Leaning to him, he began to whisper something into his ear. After a second, Wally tuned to face him and nodded. Then, Wally turned to Kuki's ear and whispered, which seemingly would be, the same thing Hoagie told him. Kuki smiled and nodded. The three got up and walked towards the firemen, who seemingly were talking to a bunch of police officers. Leaving Nigel, Abby, and Lizzie on their own, they decided to work things out once again.

Nigel looked into Abby's eyes, "Do…" he breathed a small sigh, and turned away slightly, "do you think you'll be able to…"

"Numbuh 1, just stop that." Abby said, so quietly that they almost couldn't hear her, "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." It was easy to tell that she wanted to get angry, but her strength wasn't enough.

The Brit looked at her, his guilt turning into depression. It was his fault, but not entirely. That was so hard to accept that he almost didn't. It's not like it _wasn't_ his fault, but then…Nigel shook his head and placed the palm of his hand on his forehead, shutting his eyes. He hated when he was confused. It's like trying to put a puzzle with a billion pieces together in a short amount of time. He sighed and opened his eyes, removing his hand from his forehead. "I…I'm just so…confused." He said, "I mean…" he paused, "I don't know what I mean. I don't know anything right now. I just want to catch up with what's going on."

Abby smiled, weakly, "Well, if you need any help catching up, I'll be here. Okay?" Nigel looked at her and returned the smile. Her grin grew wider, "I'm not gunna leave ya."

"Thanks, Abby." Nigel whispered, and he moved down and kissed her. It lasted for a few seconds before he slowly pulled away. Abby kept her eyes closed for a while, which made Nigel tense up. But after a second or two, his heartbeat slowed down as she slowly opened her eyes. He smiled, "I love you." He spoke in a soft voice.

"I love you too." She replied, showing a delicate grin.

Almost as if reading each other's minds, both at the same time turned to look at Lizzie, who was watching from where she sat on the grass a few meters away from them. She suddenly noticed their eyes on her, and quickly and nervously turned away to look at the fire trucks. Her eyes began to water, and it was really hard to hide that.

"Lizzie?" Nigel said, and Lizzie slowly, ever so slowly, turned her head to face them, "Could you come here, please?" Lizzie almost wanted to laugh because it sounded like her parents when they were trying to be nice to her when she did something wrong. But even if she wanted to, her heart just made her turn around and walk to him, very slowly.

She looked down at Abby, "I'm so sorry, Abby. I didn't mean…I mean…I didn't know…"

"It's okay Lizzie." Abby assured, "Really."

"No, it's not okay. I almost got you killed, twice. I can't just say sorry. I have to do something. Is there anything I can do?"

Abby looked at her, more surprised and for some reason, blissful. She didn't answer. Instead, she turned to Nigel, who was staring back at her surprised. She smiled, and then he made her reflection.

Nigel turned to Lizzie, "Lizzie, nobody owes anyone anything. The only thing we want is…" He suddenly trailed off, afraid of what her feelings will be if he said what he was going to say next.

But Lizzie already knew, "I know, each other."

Nigel stared at her, his eyes showing sadness and guilt once again. He didn't mean to hurt her. Just like _she_ never meant to hurt anyone. It was hurting everyone, right now. If not physically then mentally. She noticed his look and gave a half-smile. "Nigel, don't look at me like that. You shouldn't be forced to love somebody. Love who you want. I shouldn't be in the way." Lizzie almost wanted to laugh from Nigel's magically changing look from guilt to shock. And I mean shock.

The look soon changed to a small smile, and thunder was suddenly heard from above them. Nobody from the three seemed to notice. Nigel looked at his ex-girlfriend. "I'm really glad you understand that Lizzie. I'm sorry for everything. I mean, making you believe that…you know…"

Lizzie smiled back at him, and the rain suddenly began to pour. "It's okay. But we can still be friends, right?"

"Definitely." He replied. Her grin grew wider and she gave him a tight hug. Nigel couldn't be happier that his life had turned to a good one that he decided to hug her back. It felt so good to know that your life was back in order, he was almost glad all of this had happened. They all ignored the crying of the firemen, yelling out, "Get those kids back here!"

Suddenly remembering Abby, they both turned around to see her, sitting up with much effort, grinning at them both. She silently giggled when she saw them looking at her. They both gave her a smile and Nigel leaned down and picked her up, holding her hero-like. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and looked directly at Lizzie. "No hard feelings…right?"

Lizzie's smile grew, "No hard feelings."

* * *

_Me: Lol, I got bored with this chapter, but at least their all happy. :P I like happy endings. They make me happy. Anywayz there's gunna be an epilogue and then that's all. Oh, and I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated Operation: SOLDIER in the longest time. Sister problems, their always on that computer. Anywayz R&R plz!_


	14. Epilogue

_Me: Okay, like I said, this is replacing Operation: SICK._

_Audience: Operation: SICK, may it rest in peace._

_Me: DIIIIEEEE! _(_Runs after screaming people with a chair raised in the air_.)

**Operation**: **BREAK-UP**

**B**reaking  
**R**elationships  
**E**asily  
**A**ffects  
**K**ids  
**-  
****U**nder  
**P**ressure

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 1/5

Summary: Nigel's life hasn't been the same ever since he's been going out with Lizzie. Going to Abby for advice, he suddenly realizes who he really has feelings for. After her boyfriend breaks up with her, Lizzie gets furious knowing that he really has feelings for Abby. Just how far will she go to get rid of this boyfriend stealer?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

"NUMBUH THREE, GIMME BACK MA BOXERS!"

Wally was chasing Kuki around the room, arms out in front of him. Kuki, above her head in her hands, was a pair of grey orange-dotted underwear. She was giggling hysterically and doing ballet moves all over the room. Wally's face was red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Gotta catch me!" Kuki screeched, laughing.

"C'mon, Numbuh Three! Give it back!" He cried out, preparing to tackle her.

Suddenly, about a meter away from her, he jumped at her, causing her to fall forward. He fell on top of her, stomach on her back. He reached for the underwear and pulled it out of her grip. "HAH! Who's tha best now!" He cried out as he shot to his feet, holding his shorts above his head. Kuki giggled, and Wally soon realized what he was doing. He thrusted his underwear behind his back, blushing.

Abby giggled, watching the two operatives play around from where she sat on the couch, reading. Last week had been quite an adventure.

**_Flashback_**

_The paramedics came up to the three kids walking to them. One of them ran up to Nigel and Abby and took Abby from his arms. He slowly went to his knees and placed her on the ground, so she sat down on the cold wet grass. The rain continued to pour down as a few more paramedics came to them with a stretcher. The placed it on the ground next to her, and then helped her move onto it. Nigel went to her other side and took her hand, waiting for the adults to come back up the ambulance truck. Some people might have thought that there was no reason to go through all this trouble, seeing her kids' brave expressions._

_The paramedics gently placed the blanket on top of her, so that all that could be seen was her head and shoulders (and arm that was sticking out to hold Nigel's hand). Gently picking up the stretcher, the two adults kept it steady and slow. Abby's hand stayed clamped on Nigel's and vise versa. Nigel smiled at her, and she smiled back. Though her frail smile showed her weakness as she squinted her eyes, the rain pouring onto her bruised body. Nigel felt a tear come down, standing out from the rain on his face from the salty taste. Yet his smile stayed solid on his lips._

…

_Three weeks in the hospital lasted a long time. The day she was brought it, they found out that she had slight head trauma from one of the boulders coming and hitting her on the head. She assured them she was fine, but they forced her to stay in the hospital until they were sure. Nigel came everyday, making sure she was okay with all the adults around her. Sometimes Lizzie even came, apologizing every time. After those three weeks, she was released. Nigel and Abby were officially together, and for the first time in the longest time, Nigel was happy._

**_End Flashback_**

Suddenly, Nigel walked into the room, a once-in-a-lifetime smile on his bright face. Abby looked up at him and grinned. He saw her and his grin grew wider. He sat on the couch next to her, wrapping at arm around her shoulders.

Wally came back from his room with his underwear-clean hands. Kuki sat on the couch across from Nigel's and Abby's, giggling. Wally ran and jumped a meter onto the couch, landing on his butt right next to her. Kuki laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Wally just grinned.

Nigel remembered Lizzie, and everything that had happened between them. They were authoritatively on two separate paths. Lizzie will soon find somebody just right for her. He's out there, somewhere, waiting for her. But she was happy anyway.

It was official: everyone was happy.

Hoagie could wait, he was happy the way he was. Single and proud.

_Me: THE END! R&R please! And sorry its so short._


End file.
